


Broken Moon

by Dark_Cyan_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Hierarchy, Possessive Alphas, Slash, Werewolves, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cyan_Star/pseuds/Dark_Cyan_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REPOST: Non-Magic. FG/HP SLASH. Harry always expected to become the next Alpha to his small pack. But what happens when Albus’ sudden illness brings Fenrir Greyback, a Lone Wolf, to their secluded pack? Harry does all he can to prove to his pack that he can lead and Greyback doesn’t belong. But not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> !  
> !  
> !
> 
> WARNING: This is a REPOST! Again, this was written awhile back. It’s not up to my usual standards and I have yet to go back and edit this. It may be cheesy and corny, so be mindful of that.

**Chapter One**

 

“He’s coming back.” Harry clutched the doorframe as his sensitive ears picked up the conversation coming from across the house. He shouldn’t be listening, just as his parents instructed him, but the curiosity inside him was burning irresistibly. Remus was becoming frantic, which is why Harry had to be kicked far away from the conversation. It wasn’t odd that Remus was here, considering, he and his mate, Sirius, lived with them in this tiny shack. 

 

“Are you positive?” Lily asked, probably trying to lay a hand on his arm to soothe him. But footsteps paced back and forth in front of the fire. “Albus-,”

 

“Is ill.” Sirius interrupted Lily. “Our Alpha is on death’s bed, he isn’t thinking clearly. Of course he is going to panic and make _stupid_ decisions such as contacting Fenrir Greyback.” The room was silent and Harry’s frown deepened. Fenrir Greyback as the next Alpha? Harry seethed. _He_ was supposed to be the next Alpha. Between Ron and him, they were the best candidates for the position. Albus, their Alpha, had even put this false hope in Harry… and now, now a lone wolf was coming and claiming Harry’s title.

 

Of course Fenrir Greyback wasn’t unheard of in Albus’ pack. The man had rumors surrounding him like a second skin. They say he’s the cruelest werewolf in history, but all Harry knew as a fact was that the lone wolf sired Remus Lupin and James Potter… among others. The man took off just after Harry was born, claiming he couldn’t stand being a submissive under Albus. So, he started out on his own, probably going back to Europe to start his own pack.

 

Albus’ pack occupied a small clearing. The families all occupied small, wooden, cabins in close proximity to each other. Thick and long distanced woods and forests surrounded them in every direction. Life was simple and exciting; hunting, full moons, and fighting. The latter is what Harry preferred. He was a damned good fighter and he knew it.

 

Albus himself was a well respected Alpha. He may have lost most of his fighting stamina, but he was still wise and danced smartly. They all used to live in Europe before, but humans started to get noisy thus Albus came up with the idea to move to a secluded forest in Canada. No human was around for days…

 

“I don’t think the rest of the pack will mind having Fenrir as an Alpha.” James spoke up and Harry growled low in his throat. He stood up from his crouched position and sprinted to the only room in the house beside the kitchen in which more than two people could fit.

 

“I think I would mind.” Harry seethed, watching as the adults all turned to look at him guiltily. His father stood up and they met eye to eye. Harry was rather proud of his height; he was just as tall as his father- whom was considered to be one of the tallest in the pack. Although he may not be considered burly, he was lithe and fast.

 

“I know how much you and Ronald wanted to be the next Alpha, Harry. But you are much too young-,” Harry shook his head heatedly.

 

“No. I am eighteen, father. You _know_ I’m one of the best damn hunters in our pack… and Fenrir is getting close to his decline, how old is he? Eighty? What would be the point of having him as our Alpha when we’ll replace him shortly?” He looked around for help, but his family just remained silent. “Remus?” Harry asked, hoping his ‘uncle’ would speak up.

  
Remus hated what Fenrir did to him when he was younger… having split him up with his human family and placing him under Albus’ care. But then why did Remus just look somberly at Harry? Did they think he wouldn’t be a good Alpha?

 

Harry sniffed, instantly becoming hurt. His own family didn’t think he could handle the position. “I see.” He murmured and turned his back to them. “I’m going out running.”

 

“Harry, please-,” Lily started, but James placed his hand on her small shoulder. Bloody mates. There was no such thing in Harry’s world, even if Sirius and Remus were mates and so were his parents. There would never be someone like that for him.

 

The night air stung at Harry’s senses as he opened the screen door and climbed down the rickety steps. He felt so _alone_ sometimes. He especially felt alone when he was in his human form. He loved being in his wolf form, it comforted him and embraced the true him.

 

Harry jumped off the last step and landed on four paws as he came back down.

 

A wolf with thick, silky, black fur sprinted away from the small village of wooden cabins.

 

Inside the cabin, four adult werewolves looked at each other knowingly. “If Sirius didn’t open his big mouth-,” Lily started but was cut off by Remus.

 

“This is no one’s fault. We all despise Fenrir, but we need to control our mouths around Harry.”

 

“A little too late for that. Ever since Harry was a small pup we’ve been talking shit about Greyback. We didn’t know if Fenrir would be coming back for Harry to claim him… the man seemed awfully repulsed at having him as a mate.” James sneered as he spoke of his son having a mate such as Greyback. “If Greyback found out we’ve been tarnishing his name around his mate…” James trailed off, frowning.

 

“You don’t think he would take Harry away from us? Do you?” Lily asked fretfully, twisting her long fingers anxiously. “Harry loves the pack…” Tears welled up in her eyes. James immediately wrapped secure arms around her smaller form.

 

Sirius and Remus clasped hands and watched the couple. “Albus told Greyback that he couldn’t take Harry away… and in return Fenrir could become Alpha.” Sirius paused and snorted. “Greyback can’t handle being an Alpha, he’s too cruel.”

 

Silence made its way through the cabin. Every occupant drowning in what Sirius just announced. Greyback _was_ cruel. So how would he treat Harry?

 

**\--FH--**

A loud rattling at the shack’s door sounded throughout the tiny home. James threw on a pair of pants and hurried toward the front. Just as the knock was about to continue on another round, James threw open the door, being on guard at whatever was on the other side. He didn’t expect Albus to be standing on the step. And he especially didn’t expect to see a taller form behind their Alpha… James hadn’t seen Greyback in ages; he had forgotten how large the man was.

 

“James.” Albus greeted tiredly, his blue eyes weary. His short, white, hair was almost as messy as Harry’s was.

 

“Alpha.” James inclined his head respectfully and opened the door wider for the two werewolves to enter. His hazel eyes remained on the floor as Fenrir Greyback passed, just in practice. “Sire.” He muttered toward the silver haired wolf.

 

Greyback didn’t say anything in return.

 

Lily showed up in the room, bringing her robe closer to her body when she witnessed who it was. James sent her a warning glare, commanding her to be silent. “Sorry for coming so late, James. But Fenrir seemed a little anxious in getting here.” A low growl from Greyback made James look toward the man and he studied him beneath his lashes. He looked older than James remembered him. Small scars danced across his skin and a rustic goatee was forming on the man’s face. His hair was down to his shoulders in a wavy curtain of silver. Of course, as far back as James could remember, Fenrir Greyback always had silver hair, it wasn’t from old age.

 

Albus was the tallest in the pack, but with Fenrir standing next to the Alpha, it looked as if Albus was a head shorter. And those muscles…

 

“It’s not a problem, Alpha.” Lily answered for James. Her voice was hesitant though, and James didn’t blame her. Harry had been gone for a few days now.

 

“Where is he?” Fenrir spoke up at last, his sharp, commanding, voice sent chills and submission to go through the room. James was positive that Remus and Sirius were in their room, and was probably going to stay in that room until absolutely necessary. James looked over at Lily who had gone pale. He didn’t blame her in the least. Was their son really meant to be with this… monster?

 

Albus chuckled softly, placing a hand on Fenrir’s arm. “Out of the whole pack, Harry is the one who is in his wolf form the most.” Fenrir didn’t think it amusing. “Which is amusing…“ Albus started, “Because you used to be the same way when you were his age.”

 

“He shouldn’t be out this late.” His eyes went to James’.

 

Lily raised her chin and James growled low in his throat at her. But it didn’t faze her in the least. “Harry is more than capable to take care of himself. He’s been doing it since he was a cub. It seems he’s more dominant than you would’ve liked him to be.” James sighed, his anger becoming more of weariness. Lily was supposed to be the submissive out of the two of them, but it appeared she wasn’t. While James had wanted to raise Harry as a submissive, Lily had her own way and raised him to be a hardass dominant… something James didn’t want considering who his mate was. If Harry were a submissive, mating with Fenrir Greyback wouldn’t be such a humiliation as it will be.

 

“Is that so?” Fenrir whispered huskily. “Than this will be much more pleasurable than I would’ve thought.”

 

Albus started coughing, his frail body shaking with effort. James crossed the room to try to comfort his Alpha, but Albus waved him away gently. “Just a little tickle…” Albus chuckled and Fenrir sneered. “Alas, it will probably take a little more effort for Harry to settle down around you, Fenrir. After all, he was in position for the next Alpha.” Fenrir looked down his nose at Albus.

 

“There are plenty of things I will change in this pack… the pup’s position is one of them.” The way he said it, made it sound as if he were planning to send each member of the pack to boot camp.

 

Albus smiled. “I’m sure you will do wonders to the pack, Fenrir.” He looked back over at Lily. “My dear, if it is no problem, Mr. Greyback needs a place to stay. There are no other families with a vacant room.”

 

Lily blinked. “But Albus, there are no empty-,” She trailed off, her face becoming pale. “No, Harry is not ready to mate yet.” There was only _one_ room in the small cabin in which wasn’t being occupied by two people. And that was Harry’s room.

 

Fenrir stared at her. “Trust me when I tell you this _once._ Harry is my mate, I will do what I want with him and you’ll do good to stay out of my way.” The man’s yellow eyes stared Lily down until she turned her head into James’ shoulder in submission. Fenrir shrugged off Albus’ calming hand. “You have been very lenient with your pack, Albus. You let them speak out when it is not welcomed.”

 

Albus patted Fenrir’s broad arm again and chuckled. “Be that as if may, you should rest. You have been traveling far too long to be healthy.” The Alpha started moving toward the door and looked back at Lily and James, who in return looked down at their feet. “Thank you for allowing Mr. Greyback a room here. I hope Harry will be home shortly…” He trailed off quietly and went out the door muttering to himself.

 

Silence was thick through the room and Fenrir raised his head to sniff the air. “He hasn’t been here in days.” The voice held a warning tone to it. “I’ll give him until tomorrow night, if he isn’t back by then I will personally drag his arse back here.” His eyes swiveled onto their silent forms. “I bid you a good night.” With a wary look toward Remus’ and Sirius’ closed door, he prowled across the room toward Harry’s absent room as if he belonged there.

 

Lily and James grasped hands and stood in the living room for the rest of the night.

 

**\--FH--**

 

His eyes took everything in as he closed the door behind him. It smelt strongly of his pup and scratches claimed the wood walls and wooden bed frame. It was a pure werewolf room… mostly bare with wooden furniture. Considering the fact the whole pack lived hours from the closest town with stores, it made sense it wasn’t packed with human products. But Harry had quite a few modern gadgets for the average Were.

 

A stereo was hooked up with multiple of CDs scattered over the floor. Books spilled off his small bookshelf and Fenrir made his way over to it, studying the titles. Most the books were suspense from the looks of it. He bent down to pick up a book that was under a stack of others. An eyebrow rose at the cover. On it was a bulky man with long blowing blonde hair; in his large arms was a busty woman half his size. She wore barley nothing to cover her erected nipples. Fenrir smirked as he opened it to where a piece of paper was stuck in the spine.

 

_His warm cavern engulfed her perk nipple as his other hand squeezed her large breast. A throaty moan came from her plump lips as her fingernails gently scratched slowly down his naked back. Their legs intertwined together in the silk sheets, the smell of pure ecstasy filled the thick air._

_Her moan sharpened into a gasp as she felt his hard penis push against her inner thigh. He was much too big for her-,_

Fenrir gave a short laugh as he put the book back underneath the pile. It would be good leverage for later. Why was his pup reading such trash? If he really wanted to experience a cock stretching, he should get on his hands and knees and allow Fenrir to have his way with him. Alas, there would be no silk sheets, instead there will be the soft ground covered in mud or grass. And there wouldn’t be any gentle sucking… but blood and biting.

 

He stood back up and looked at the lava lamp with a grimace. Lovely taste pup…

 

His eyes caught the dresser full of pictures. Curiosity bit at him. The last time he had laid eyes on his mate was when the boy was no bigger than his forearm with a dusting of black hair. And those damn green eyes…

 

He grabbed a wooden frame and studied it; nothing but a young Harry holding up a slain fox with his toothless smile. He put the frame back and studied the other pictures. The strong feeling of possessiveness swept through him when he studied the young friends scattered across the dresser. His eyes landed on a snapshot with an Oriental wrapping her arms around a shirtless Harry. He wasn’t smiling, in fact, most the pictures where Harry was older the pup wasn’t smiling.

 

An older he _did_ get. Fenrir ran his eyes appreciatively down the body of his mate. Handsome thing, pretty really.

 

His fingers reached out and stroked down the boy’s cheek. Oh so soon…

 

Abandoning the pictures, he opened the top drawer and found where the pup kept his junk. Nonetheless, someone’s junk was always so fun to look through. Almost immediately he pulled out a pack of condoms. An _open_ pack. Fenrir growled and threw the box underneath the bed. Harry Potter would not need condoms any longer, no. If he ever stuck his cock somewhere, it would be Fenrir’s mouth and no condom was necessary for that event.

 

Breathing heavier, his eyes rose to the girl in the picture. He vowed he would marry her off to the cruelest dominant he could find. Ah, but that was _him._ Perhaps he could just kill her and make matters easier.

 

Fenrir slammed the door to the dresser and brushed his body against most the things in the pup’s room, successfully entwining his smell with his mates.

 

**\--FH--**

 

The taste of the plump rabbit was still lodged in between his teeth.

 

Harry bent his muzzle down and lapped at the water which was flowing so clearly across rocks and down the stream. He had been away from the pack for a few days now. When he was in wolf form, he tended on forgetting the days and hours in which had past. But even now, he knew clearly that he was long overdue his return. Regretfully.

 

His ears twitched as he heard something move in the trees. Raising his head, he crouched low to the ground, ready for an attack. But when a brilliant red wolf with white feet came striding through the clearing, Harry relaxed his pose. It was Ron, one of the bulkiest werewolves in the pack. He sat on his haunches and morphed across the small river bend. Like all werewolves in the pack, each of them wore tight jeans or leather pants. Behind the back, a long knife, or a short sword was strapped. The straps itself wrapped across the chest.

 

Harry had the same weapon as Ron did… and the rest of the pack. But he also had a knife holster next to his calf muscle and another one in the waist of his pants. “Come on mate, you need to come back. You’re parents need you home.” Harry snorted, his nostrils flaring. His large paws clenched inward and outward in order to calm himself down. His parents didn’t want him Alpha; they didn’t need him at home. Fenrir Fucking Greyback could become their new son.

 

His bones cracking, Harry morphed and his biceps clenched as he balanced himself on his hands and knees. “Haven’t you heard, Ron?” The red head remained emotionless. “Fenrir Greyback is coming back and claiming the title as Alpha.”

 

“I’ve already heard, Harry.” His mouth grimaced and his blue eyes looked across at Harry. “He’s already here. He’s staying in your shack.”

 

Harry moved to crouch down, his hand clenching in anger. Without a second thought, he morphed back into his wolf and ran through the thick forest. How dare him. That bloody bastard should go wank himself. Or perhaps, Harry could challenge him with the position of Alpha. No matter…

 

Ron was following behind him, hoping to stop him if he tried anything stupid. But as Harry crept up to the small village of their pack, he stopped by the brush. The sight before him wasn’t meant to be. But it was. There was a bonfire going on and most the pack was surrounding it, their faces crest fallen. Helplessly he watched as Sirius Black carried the limp figure of their Alpha. Within seconds, Harry morphed human and ran full speed ahead when he figured out what they were doing.

 

“ _No!_ ” He cried pathetically. The pack all turned toward him as he ran blindly toward the body. “Albus… no.” Tears stung at his eyes as he watched Sirius pause uncertainly and then he tossed Albus’ corpse into the fire. Harry’s heart contracted when he watched his Alpha, his grandfather, his mentor, catch fire. For years Harry had always looked up at the man for guidance and Albus never disappointed. Never.

 

Harry ran toward the roaring fire, ready to launch himself in the flames to extract the body. Albus couldn’t be dead. He was immortal in Harry’s eyes.

  
Strong arms locked themselves around his naked torso and pulled him away from the flames. “He’s dead Harry.” James whispered in his ear. Harry struggled in his father’s arms and eventually overpowered him. With a punch to his face, Harry backed away from his fallen father.

 

“Harry.” Lily astonished.

 

Harry turned to her, his eyes glowing amber. “I hate this bloody pack.” His pain of loosing his mentor caused the anger to wash through him easily, controlling his words. “I’m leaving. I’m becoming a Lone Wolf.”

 

Cho Chang stepped forward and reached out a hand toward him. “Please Harry; you don’t know what you’re talking about. We are all suffering-,” Harry turned his back on her and tore out of the clearing and back into the forest.

 

Ron didn’t stop him as he passed by.

 

The smell of burning flesh filled the night and Albus’ ashes danced toward the moon.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Albus’ burning flesh still stung at his nose as he exited the small village. The moist soil clumped comfortably between his padded feet as he jogged out in the night. His parents didn’t want him to be Alpha, hell; they even allowed Greyback to live in their house. It was far too small to share with that Lone wolf. No matter, he would be leaving. He would become a Lone wolf. Ever since he was a pup his parents and godfathers had warned him about spending too much time in his wolf form. It wasn’t good on the human mind. But Harry could care a less. Already he’d been spending far too much time as his wolf. And now that he was going to go Lone- he probably would be permanently stuck as a wolf. Forever.

 

He didn’t get too far into the forest when he heard soft feet running along side him. At first he thought it was either Ron coming after him or his father. Even his damn mother would be an option. But as his nostrils flared, he stumbled slightly over his paws but recovered quickly. It was _him._ Who did the man think he was?

 

Harry knew this forest like the back of his hand.

 

Hurriedly, he picked up his speed, loving the feel of wind caressing his thick coat. Just ahead of him, the two werewolves would cross paths. That is, unless Harry jumped over the fallen branch a little bit to his right- which would be a risky considering Greyback was to his right. But if he slowed down just a little he could run behind the wolf in the other direction.

 

His steps slowed slightly but he made sure he made as much noise as he could to alert Greyback he was still heading north. His sights were focused on the bent branch and he leaped quickly. Landing gracefully, he had a chance to look at the corner of his eye at the man. He had never seen him before, but fuck. Greyback was huge, or at least his wolf was. The silver and white coat was silky but it didn’t cover the fact that bulky muscles rippled beneath it.

 

Greyback skidded to a halt and his attention literally snapped behind him toward Harry. For a moment, they stared at one another- a sizzling attraction forming.

 

Blinking, Harry lowered his head and gave his best damn snarl he could manage. And then he ran. His goal was to keep running until Greyback ran out of juice. After all, Harry was the superior runner-,

 

He skidded just like Greyback had done earlier when he witnessed the human Greyback in front of him, smirking arrogantly. How the hell did he do that? “You may think you’re the only one who knows this forest, pup, but you forgot I have been here years earlier.” The man was crouched down, a hand placed on the ground in between his legs. His muscles on his arms were clenched noticeably; ropy scars marked the tan skin and his silver hair fell to his shoulders messily. The man was shaped perfectly for an Alpha; long legs, muscles, and he had a distinct beauty and commanding aura around him.

 

Those bright amber eyes were challenging Harry in a stare as the arrogant smirk grew more dangerous. “Look at you…” Fenrir murmured. “The last time I’ve seen you- you were no bigger than my hand with a mop of black hair. Now you’re a hard-headed dominant, or… that’s what I hear.” Harry swung his tail threateningly and his hackles were raised in warning.

 

Fenrir shrugged, his naked torso showed the movement as his muscles clenched. He had pants on- torn leather like most Albus’ pack. But he had no knife or sword. “You aren’t a dominant.” Harry’s claws came out and punctured the forest floor. “You’re running _away_ from your problems like a damn submissive. You said you want to be the Alpha of the pack? No Alpha would leave their pack like you’ve done. Boy, you are weak-,”

 

Harry snarled and charged at the man. Partly because he knew the man was right and because he hated him. As his pouncing form came closer, Fenrir stayed in his same arrogant pose, watching Harry with a light in his eyes. It happened so fast, Harry wasn’t expecting Fenrir to stay in his human form, but the man grabbed Harry by the muzzle and tossed him roughly to the ground before the black wolf could connect with the human.

 

His body twisted awkwardly as he landed on the ground and he gave an intake of pained air as his side hit a tree trunk. Harry didn’t stay on his back though, he hurriedly got to his paws and charged again. “This will be so much fun…” Fenrir growled low in his throat and his body morphed fluidly into the large wolf.

 

The two snarling wolves met in mid stride, both immediately going for the vulnerable throat. They each held the other’s throat successfully between sharp teeth causing their stance to be awkward- the two standing on hind legs- trying not to move for if they did, teeth would wound their thin skin. In the end, they both had to let go of the throat and take on a defensive stance.

 

Even if they were fighting ruthlessly, the air smelt strongly of pleasure from both the wolves. They were having fun at finally having a worthy opponent. Of course, Fenrir didn’t want this- for he struck out first. Viciously. Teeth grazed Harry’s arm just as the black wolf jerked backward, his neck avoiding a miss with the teeth. With Greyback’s bowed head, Harry took advantage and sunk his teeth in the broad shoulder. His slightly hooked teeth shredded the shoulder until Greyback howled and knocked him back with his claws. Harry hissed in pain as the claws stuck in his side, a minor wound compared to the grey wolf’s shoulder.

 

The two started to circle one another, glowing green eyes watching Greyback try not to limp with his soaked crimson shoulder. The man was trying to hide his pain but it was obvious he was favoring his right side over his left. Harry himself tried not to take deep breaths or the shooting pain would return from his own wound. Harry had to be honest with himself. Greyback looked the sight.

 

The black wolf prided himself with being the best hunter of the pack, probably the most dominant one too- but Fenrir Greyback was a tough competition. Just his movements reeked of dominance and grace like a skilled hunter.

 

Harry’s ear perked up but then it lowered again when he figured out what was happening much too late in the game. Fenrir was inching toward him, successfully driving Harry back toward the running water. Wolves can’t swim. Heart pounding, Harry’s hind paw slipped and sunk into the water but he recovered just in enough time for Greyback to strike again. The larger wolf held nothing back as he snipped at Harry’s muzzle and forced him to the ground.

 

With the running water right next to them, Harry was slightly taken off guard as the wolf on top of him violently ripped at his chest and then the claws sunk deeper into the skin, slowly running downward to his vulnerable stomach. It was the worst pain Harry had ever felt before. The burning pain of having something slice open your skin was unbearable. Warm blood stained his black fur even darker and his muzzle opened to give off a loud squeal of pain.

 

The claws removed themselves before they could do too much damage and then Greyback lowered his dripping teeth to Harry’s throat. The silent question hung in the air. _Do you submit to me? Or not?_  

 

Harry panted, his eyes getting cloudy with the pain and blood loss. But he was no damn submissive. He brought back his outstretched claws and sadistically sunk his nails into the side of the silver fur. And Harry got his back. His neck was already wet from Greyback’s saliva but as the wolf sunk in his teeth, the saliva and blood intermixed together. A large canine was directly over his jugular, a killing strike.

 

Harry quickly removed his claws in submission just as his body started to flicker human and back to wolf as he felt the blood loss take its toll. Greyback got off him and morphed into his own human form. “Turn human.” The voice was harsh and commanding. “You will tolerate someone to heal you without wanting to fight, do it.” Even in Harry’s hazy mind, he knew the man was right. If he were to stay wolf, the wolf would not tolerate sitting still for someone to clean his wounds.

 

Harry reared his head, the blood flowing more heavily. He couldn’t… why couldn’t he morph back into his wolf? His eyes sought Greyback’s and tried to relate the message. “You spend to much damn time in your wolf form.” He sounded angry but he dropped to his haunches anyway beside Harry and placed a large hand on the black wolf’s forehead. His index finger settled between the eyes.

 

The touch felt foreign to him. It felt different from all the other caresses he had before. Perhaps it was because his body tingled and slowly transformed back to his human but it was something else.

 

“How?” His tongue felt heavy as he tried to form his question. How did Greyback make him transform?

 

“Hush.” The tone was not in the least bit comforting.

 

Through Harry’s drugged mind, he watched Greyback bend down and gather him in his arms. The smaller turned his head slightly and met with dark blood from Greyback’s shoulder wound. All he wanted to do was faint, to black out, but his wolf wouldn’t allow him to be unconscious around someone like Greyback. “Despite our fight, I won’t let you die, pup. I won’t let you leave this pack either.” His tone was possessive and his fingers tightened around Harry’s body.

 

“Fuck you.” Harry murmured. Greyback didn’t look amused but he didn’t say anything back to the boy. Instead, he started walking back to the village, back to Albus’ body. “I want to be Lone…” His voice was slurred and he didn’t like Greyback’s hands on him.

 

Greyback’s jaw clenched and his eyes took on a far away look. “No, you don’t want to be a Lone wolf, Harry. It is a far too lonely place to be for a wolf like you.” Harry mumbled something incoherent but decided to leave it at that. He wouldn’t be able to form any correct sentences.

 

**\--FH--**

 

“ _Harry!_ ” A woman pierced through his pain filled haze. It was then when Harry realized he had been nodding off on the way to the village… in _Greyback’s_ arms for-, “You _monster_!” Lily screamed, her claws emerging at the sight of her bleeding son. 

 

Harry felt Greyback tense and knew the man wouldn’t stand to be talked in such a way. “Mother…” Harry groaned, blindly reaching out for her. “I’m alright, no one, not even Greyback can hurt me.” At that moment, Greyback jarred Harry slightly- making the smaller moan. “Much.”

 

“Get away, woman. I’ll be taking care of his wounds.” That was news to Harry. Molly Weasley usually worked on the pack’s wounds. Harry was moved unconsciously closer to Greyback as he stepped in the small shack. The smell of home greeted his smelling senses and he started to relax to some extent.

 

He was set down on his bed, knowing without opening his eyes that his sheets were instantly stained. Greyback had better pay him back- they were one hundred percent cotton, the only type of sheets his skin could handle… He voiced his comment to the man in a whisper and Greyback actually laughed. “For being a complete dominant, you seem very spoiled.” The man left the room and then returned with some ointment.

 

Cool liquid stung at his chest and stomach and he screamed, feeling it burn and disinfect the bloody gash. Harry whimpered pathetically and Greyback hushed him yet again. “It will heal by itself shortly.” Through the film in his eyes, he watched as Greyback attended his wounds while the man himself still had blood dripping down his shoulder and side. Well, isn’t he the knight in shining armor?

 

Only when Greyback moved back and threw away the bloody bandages did Harry allow himself to black out.

 

**\--FH--**

 

The smell of sizzling bacon greeted Harry’s nose and brought him awake. His body was slightly sore but he was much more aware of everything around him. Sitting up, he grimaced at the sheets. Despite Greyback thinking it was a joke, Harry was expecting the man to pay him back for them. After all, Molly Weasley has a bed set up specifically for bloody patients.

 

Prowling out of bed, he stumbled into the bathroom a distance away from the kitchen- but he was positive all the occupants knew he was awake now. He slammed the door behind him and leaned over the porcelain sink and stared at his reflection. His bright green eyes were narrowed in annoyance at the presence he could feel from the kitchen. That man… Harry had actually _lost_ a fight. That hadn’t happened since he was just a pup.

 

His fingers traced the bite mark on his throat and frowned. The rest of his injuries had closed up already but this just stayed there- glaring back at him in the mirror. Why is that? All the life threatening injuries were healed but this bite was still there- a rather noticeable brand on his skin. “Bloody hell.” The pad of his fingertip rubbed at the pinpricks on his skin to try to get it off, but it only made the bruises around the bite marks stand out more noticeably. It looked like a damned hickey; one that Harry usually gave Cho. But somehow, it was more… pronounced and clear.

 

He gave a loud growl, knowing full well the rest of the inhabitants could hear.

 

His outfit still consisted of just his pants; he might as well get a collared shirt.

 

Harry opened the door and glowered at all of them in the kitchen. “Harry dear, come on over, you need some food.” His mother smiled over at him and then his eyes landed on Greyback’s smirking form, enjoying his ham. Those sharp amber eyes rose to Harry with all the arrogance in the world.

 

His upper lip curled and then he turned his heel to disappear in his room. He had a few shirts, not many because he liked to stride around in just pants, but his hands curled around a short sleeved white shirt that had a collar on it. Throwing it on he ignored how it clung to his figure and raised the collar to hide the bite mark. His eyes then landed on the leather holsters that held his knives. Of course, he needed them. It looked odd that he had a shirt on and the holsters over it, but he wasn’t going anywhere on Saturday without his knives.

 

It was hunting day.

 

Harry smirked as he tucked the last knife into the holster around his calf and strode out the room and into the kitchen. He sucked up his anger and placed a kiss upon his mother’s cheek and took the plate from her in which meat was piled high upon it. “Nice style…” Sirius commented on Harry’s shirt. His greasy fingers reached over and touched the collar, staining the white fabric. Harry growled and slapped his hand away.

 

“Stop that.” His eyes avoided Greyback’s from across the table and instead placed a mouth watering piece of ham in his mouth.

 

“What are you hiding?” Sirius mocked in amusement. “You haven’t worn a shirt for years.” He reached again but this time Harry was quicker and he stabbed the hand with his fork.

 

“Harry.” Lily astonished as she sat down last at the table next to a silent James and Remus. Harry just smirked predatorily at Sirius who was sucking his bloody hand. He brought up his fork and licked the blood off it, enjoying the iron taste. Most werewolves enjoyed blood- it didn’t matter whose it was. A grown male would lick all the blood off their dying mate if they had the chance. It was irresistible at times, which is why Harry was surprised Greyback hadn’t licked up Harry’s wounds yesterday.

 

The silence stretched on forever it seemed. Harry wasn’t affected in the least, he was more interested in his plate. “Why don’t you take the Alpha out with you today, Harry?” James started and Harry dropped his fork, knowing his vein was pulsing from his temple in anger.

 

“I don’t think so.” He said shortly. His father’s statement was wrong on so many levels. One, because he called Greyback ‘Alpha’ and secondly because Harry would never want Greyback with him during his hunting time. That was reserved for just him and his friends.  “Cho, Ron, Lavender, and I are going out together- like always.” It wasn’t just about hunting, but about being alone with the girls. His mind was currently focused on the box of condoms in his room.

 

Sirius chuckled low in his throat, knowing exactly what Harry and Ron did on their ‘hunting’ trips. He shot his godfather a glare but he only laughed harder. “Really?” Greyback spoke up, sending a commanding air as he did so. “Four unmated wolves, two of which are the opposite sex, does this have anything to do with your open box of condoms in your drawer?” Harry’s eyes widened and a dark flush settled near his cheekbones.

 

“ _Harry!_ ” Lily screeched, loud. Harry placed his head in his hand and gazed across the table at Greyback beneath his lashes. He met that challenging stare, feeling an odd sensation in his stomach as those amber eyes burned back at him. It was intense and thick. Now Harry understood why Greyback was an Alpha. Harry could never challenge someone in a stare like the older man did.

 

Harry dropped his eyes first. “Do you understand the consequences of having sex with unmated werewolves, _pup_?” Greyback spat. Harry glanced up at the man to watch Greyback lean across the table, placing his nose dangerously close to his own. “It means that if one of your true mates came stumbling across you having sex, it would be in their place to slay the one touching their mate.” Harry looked cross eyed at Greyback’s mouth. The lips were masculine and were settled into a threatening sneer.

 

“What?” Harry taunted, his green eyes narrowing. “Are you Cho’s _true_ mate? Go ahead then, kill me.”

 

And then Greyback smiled dangerously. Harry reared back at the frightening smile, showing off those sharp canine teeth. And those eyes… the amber literally burned a predatory glow. But the man remained silent.

 

Harry looked down at his food, suddenly not hungry in the least. Greyback was causing his emotions to spike. His whole life, Harry never had unsettling emotions, but with this man here- his whole being seemed to be affected. “I raised you better than that.” Lily started, shaking off James’ arm. “How could you treat Cho like some kind of….of…-,”

 

“Believe me, mother, she was more than willing.” Harry started, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at his actions. Greyback growled in his chest and Harry stiffened. Before they could say anything else, there was a hesitant knock at the door. Harry closed his eyes and sniffed the air, his heart sinking in his gut when he smelt Ron and the two females. Greyback stood up but Harry scrambled up in his own chair.

 

The larger male never looked at Harry as his hand shot out and slammed him back down on the chair. Harry stayed rooted in his chair as he watched the man walk to the door and open. Ron Weasley was one of the burliest werewolves in the pack, but compared to Greyback he looked small and weak. His blue eyes were wide as he craned his neck back to look up at Greyback’s form. “Come in.” The man’s voice was quiet as he ushered the trio inside the house.

 

Harry’s face was hot as he knew exactly what Greyback was about to do. Sirius was laughing still but Harry had no energy to dismiss him. The trio’s eyes went to Harry’s form and they gave a tentative smile. “Harry, I’m glad you came back.” Ron stated. Cho was about to come to him, until Greyback’s large hand landed heavily on her shoulder. She seemed to have trouble at the pressure he was exerting, for she stumbled back, away from Harry. Her body trembled with fear as his sharp canines were directed toward her.

 

“I expect you stay away from Harry from now on.” The tone of voice Greyback used was complete possessiveness and it crawled down Harry’s spine, creating goose pimples. Something about what Greyback stated tugged at Harry’s mind, urging him to realize what was happening- but he was more focused on the way Greyback’s large body was between him and Cho. He couldn’t see her expression but he could smell her fear. “All of you,” he started. “Will abstain from intercourse until you are mated, do you understand?”

 

Harry’s face grew darker as Ron threw him an accused look. “Do you understand?” Greyback asked again, reaching out a hand toward Ron.

 

“Yes Alpha.” They all cursed. Harry frowned; the whole pack had already accepted Greyback as the Alpha. All of them, besides Harry. His mind was still wrapping around the death of Albus- which was just yesterday. How could he be replaced that easily? “Out.” Greyback motioned toward the door. “Harry and I will be… _hunting_ together today.” Harry’s head shot up and his mouth opened in a silent plead. Greyback probably had no idea how that sounded… but from the sly look he gave Harry, the smaller was proved wrong. His face heated up yet again at the underlying message. _‘Hunting’._  

 

Ron looked confused and his own face flushed at that. Sirius just laughed.

 

Closing his eyes in exhaustion, they opened as Greyback grabbed him and swung him out of the chair with ease. “Well, come on pup. Our hunting is awaiting us… perfect day for it too.” He purred in Harry’s ear.

 

Things couldn’t get worse than this.

 

Oh, how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 

“Hunting,” Greyback scoffed and pushed again at Harry’s back, urging him forward.

 

Harry repressed a sigh as the pack looked out their small shacks at them with curiosity and awe. Awe, simply because two men fighting for the position of Alpha was a rather spectacle sight. Of course, considering his friends’ expressions back at the house, Harry gathered that Greyback was already named Alpha. “Too bad,” Harry murmured softly.

 

“What did you say, pup?”

 

Harry turned, successfully breaking their contact, and stepped closer to the burly man. It was hard to believe someone was taller than him. “Listen to me once, Greyback, I do not consider you my Alpha- so stop forcing your orders on me. Next time you order me around, I won’t hesitate to hurt you.” He watched as the man’s amber eyes seemed to glow in amusement. He didn’t like that one bit. “And no, I am not going to go hunting with you.”

 

Turning back with a huff, Harry strolled on toward the forest. He ignored his pack and sheathed a knife in which was strapped on to his calf. “If I remember correctly, I was the one who dominated over you completely last night. If you don’t remember, look at those marks you are so cutely covering up.”

 

Harry flushed, trying to control his temper until he got in the cover of the woods. “Why are they staying on my skin?” Everything healed on werewolves- everything.

 

“Because I wanted to mark you, pup.”

 

Entering the woods, Harry whirled on his heels and slammed his palms against Greyback’s broad chest. “Will you stop calling me, _pup_? I am almost as large as you and ready to be Alpha. You will do well if you start calling me Master- it will be easier to slip into once I become head of this pack.” He was satisfied when Greyback stumbled, but it turned into displeasure as the man regained his balance and grabbed his wrists, bringing Harry down to the ground with a clean slam.

 

He took a deep breath, not enjoying the wind knocked out of him or Greyback smirking above him. “I enjoy playing with you, love. And I take pleasure in seeing my mark on you.” With that, Greyback stepped over Harry’s fallen form and deeper into the woods.

 

Harry scrambled up and growled. “You think you’re so arrogant…” He whispered it but he knew Greyback could hear him anyway.

 

“I’ve seen the pack’s food source; the game is very limited right now. We need to go hunting and gather more.” Harry sniffed at the man’s detection.

 

“Do you think I don’t know that? The food around here is getting limited. The humans from the outside are killing off the deer and moose.” And it was true; the animals the pack ate were becoming scarce. Albus had been worried about that before his death. It all had to do with the humans, those disgusting… creatures.

 

“We need to relocate then. Farther up north.” Greyback looked sideways at Harry. “Don’t you agree?”

 

Harry gave Greyback a sly glare. “Are you really asking for my opinion, or are you demanding my agreement?” He brushed aside a branch and gracefully stepped over a broken trunk. The woods were gorgeous this time of day. The sun was slowly rising, settling morning dew sparkling. “Because if you want my opinion, I would say the humans are already extended far north. Woods are scarce, even in Canada. I think we should relocate somewhere down south.”

 

Greyback settled himself on a boulder covered in moss and raised an eyebrow up at Harry. It was an odd position for an Alpha, willingly sitting before a lower member of the pack. Even if Harry hated the man beyond hate, he still felt awkward stepping on someone’s position. “Down south? Care to expand on that stupid proposal?”

 

Seething, Harry crouched on his haunches, in a lower position than Greyback. He looked upward directly into the man’s eyes- challenging him. “South America.”

 

Greyback’s amused face slowly turned pensive. “There are many packs in South America,” he shifted and brought his body reclining more on the rock.

 

“Yes, but there are many fruits and exotic plants to indulge in. Not only that, but there are many unique and overpopulated animals. We would have plenty of food and enough shelter with the thick rainforests.” Harry’s fingers dug into the deep soil and clenched them, loving the feel. He heard South America’s soil was even moister. He leaned closer toward Greyback, almost touching noses. “I know it will be difficult trying to transport everyone to another country, but it can be done. Many of our woman are expecting soon- extending our pack, it will be better if we move shortly in which we don’t have to worry about moving newborn werewolves.”

 

Surprisingly, Greyback dropped his stare- but to Harry’s lips. The younger stiffened in confusion and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “There are many members of the pack who don’t know much about human characteristics. How are we to fly with humans and control ourselves?” Greyback asked in a whisper, his eyes focusing intentionally on Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry refused to back away; instead, he kept his gaze on Greyback’s eyes. “Ron and I know a lot about humans. We can teach the pack their ways. As for control, the Alpha needs to watch over them.”

 

“A hard job for _one_ Alpha.” Greyback paused, his eyes crawling back on Harry’s green stare. “Unless I have a beta who can watch the pack alongside me.”

 

Harry stood up, hissing. “I will not settle to be second. I am either Alpha or nothing.” Turning toward the heart of the woods, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He didn’t turn his head, but he did stiffen when he felt another hand encircle his neck.

 

“Perhaps the pack could handle two Alphas then?” Warm breath hit his ear and a rough finger slipped past Harry’s collar and started to caress the bite marks on his neck.

 

“That’s only reserved for mates,” Harry resisted the urge to expose his whole neck for Greyback.

 

Greyback’s large body melded itself behind Harry and two strong legs went on either side of Harry’s hips, successfully trapping the smaller one. “And _perhaps_ , I’m trying to tell you something, Harry.” Harry whimpered as a warm mouth traced his jugular. His thoughts were hazy… Fenrir was… “I want to mate with you. I’ve known you were my other half as soon as you were born. I couldn’t control myself around you, especially when you were just a defenseless cub. So I left for England, lived as a Lone wolf. Those eighteen years were hell for me.”

 

Waking up from his dream, Harry realized what Greyback was telling him. “I’m your mate?” He didn’t need an answer from Greyback and the man didn’t give him one. Instead, the man gently lapped at the bite marks on his neck. Hands tightened themselves around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer to the broad chest behind him. It was odd, being this aroused by another man. Harry had done things with Cho, and quite frankly, he had never had fantasies of older men. But now…

 

Harry pulled away, hating the feeling of loneliness that overcame him. It shouldn’t be like this; not Greyback- not his competitor.

 

His mother always told him fascinating stories of true mates; the pleasures they inflict with each other, the bond they form, the love- Harry thought it was all made up. Even as he watched his parents’ bond grow stronger each day and then Sirius and Remus’… it seemed unreal that he was actually presented with the same path.

 

“Harry,” Greyback murmured following him at his heels. “You and I will mate.” Goose bumps crawled down Harry’s shoulders at the possessive tone. “It you’d like, the first time can be _gentle._ ” There was thick amusement in his voice and Harry paused in his walk, turning to look at Greyback’s smirk. “Just like those romance novels you have hidden in your room. Silk sheets, gentle lovemaking….”

 

Harry felt his face and ears grow hot with embarrassment. “Those are my mother’s books, not mine.”

 

Greyback’s smirk turned predatory. He started to saunter toward Harry, his eyes alight. “Oh my, puppy.” Harry flushed harder at his tone, hating how submissive Greyback was making him feel. “You seem to be getting defensive. Maybe you indulge in the books to get ideas for your bitch.” He was talking about Cho and Harry didn’t mind he called her a bitch. Cho was just that, someone to fuck when he was in heat.

 

“I’m not a good author,” Greyback continued to come closer to a still stand Harry. “But I can tell you my ideas for what I have in store for you. Perhaps you’ll learn from my account?”

 

“I don’t need to hear anything out of you, thank you.” He wanted to start walking away again, but amber eyes held him in his place.

 

“We don’t need sheets; in fact, we don’t even need a bed.” Fenrir started. “This ground will do nicely, preferably after a rainstorm so the soil is muddy and moist. We’ll foreplay of course, but not the foreplay you’re thinking of. We can have a battle, blood and teeth- fighting for dominance. Of course, whoever wins the battle gets to top.” Fenrir waved a dismissal hand, his eyes still intent as he gazed at Harry. “I will win of course, and I will take such enjoyment in fucking you.

 

“Once we turn human, your body will be covered in sweat, blood, and dirt. You’ll be on your hands and knees as I drive into you. Those pretty lips of yours will be open in gasps and moans, moaning my name.  And those green eyes… such pretty eyes. They will be crying in pain and pleasure. Of course, I want to see you as you come, so I’ll turn you around and finish thrusting into you face to face so you can see whose causing you those erotic emotions.”

 

Harry could picture this quite well and knew the man wasn’t bluffing. Deep down, he knew if he ever allowed Fenrir to have his way with him, their sex would be rough and dominating. Something that Harry had no qualms about. Cho had always requested Harry be gentle. Two Alphas going at it would be completely different.

 

“There will be gentle times of course; when I will enjoy slowly causing you pleasure. But then, there will be times we fuck in our wolf forms. _That_ will be erotic, don’t you agree?” Fenrir stopped directly in front of him and laid a hand on his cheek, it felt like a hot brand. “I also look forward to having my way with you on your bed. It would be wonderful to have your parents hear your cries…”

 

“And of course,” Harry interrupted, stepping closer to Fenrir. “There will be times that _I_ am driving into _you._ ” He knew what he was about to do would drive Fenrir even more, but he couldn’t resist, his wolf couldn’t resist.

 

Putting a hand to Fenrir’s neck, he forced the Alpha’s face down and latched lips onto the other man’s. He gave Fenrir no mercy as he bit down hard on the bottom lip. Blood dripped in Harry’s mouth and he eagerly sucked it. It tasted heavenly. His free hand traced the hard lines of Fenrir’s chest, loving the feel of another hard body against his. Their wolves were seemingly purring at the contact. The angry fighting they had down last night would be repeated again and again just out of fun, but their wolves would love this sort of pleasure much more than fighting.

 

Fenrir snarled, his teeth nipping Harry’s own mouth and sharp hands grabbed his narrow waist and slammed him against a tree. The rough movement caused Harry’s teeth to loose Fenrir’s lip and his head slam painfully back. He didn’t waste time to cry about it, not when if felt exhilarating and pleasurable. This was… wonderful.

 

The silver haired man ripped Harry’s shirt off, throwing the damned article of clothing away. With the smaller chest heaving, Fenrir smirked and dipped his head down again toward Harry’s neck. The Alpha’s hips were grinding into Harry’s narrow ones, creating a wonderful sensation. While Fenrir was nipping at the vulnerable skin, his large hands slithered down Harry’s legs and pulled them up; making sure the smaller man had his legs securely wrapped around Fenrir’s waist.

 

Harry made a loud moan and rubbed himself like a bitch in heat against the larger body.  Fenrir had found the marks he placed on Harry and seemed to pause of them. The man’s bloody lip stained Harry’s tan neck in crimson kisses, but Fenrir abandoned the butterfly touches and went straight for the dominant role again. His canines slid into Harry’s neck, causing Harry to cry out again and shed his own crimson liquid.

 

The Alpha sucked roughly at the wound, drinking as much blood as he could get. His saliva was warm against the cool morning air and the noises the man was making sounded animalistic. Harry was sure he didn’t sound any better.

 

“Harry!?” Slowly, Harry opened his eyes to see a most the pack entering the area in which Fenrir had pinned him up against a tree. They had probably been alerted by the sounds the two were making.

 

Fenrir growled low in his throat and turned to look at the pack. Harry winced at the sight of the man’s face. His chin was dripping blood, probably a mix between both of theirs. That probably didn’t look too well to the pack…

 

Sirius started laughing while the others stared in horror. His parents were in the front of the crowd along with Ron and Cho. They were looking at him in barely hidden revulsion and confusion. Lily though, was gazing at Harry as if she had never seen him before. That angered him more than made him feel guilty. His mother was the one that always taught him that mates were most important.

 

Fenrir slowly let Harry down, but remained standing in front of him. “Is there something the matter?” The Alpha’s voice whispered threateningly.

 

The pack members blinked and some shuffled off without looking at the Alpha in the eye. Others though, weren’t so quick to leave. “What are you doing to Harry?” Cho was mortified as she watched a trail of blood crawl down Harry’s neck and down his naked chest.

 

“Are you questioning me?” Fenrir shot back, eyes narrowing at Cho.

 

The black haired bitch shook her head heatedly and hurriedly placed her head down in a slight bow. “No, Alpha.” Ron started to slowly back away, placing a hand on Cho’s shoulder to guide her away.

 

“There will be a gathering later today, after my mate and I hunt- we will be discussing a change in location.” Harry shifted as whispers spread through the pack. And not about the change in location either, about Fenrir’s confession of them being mates. Before Harry had a chance to open his mouth to put out his own input, Fenrir grabbed his shoulder and pushed him deeper into the woods. “Lets get this over with, and then we will have time to ourselves.”

 

Harry was painfully aware of the bleeding claim on his neck and wondered what it would be like to be completely claimed by Fenrir.

 

**\--FH--**

 

 

Fenrir was becoming rather tired. He had spent most the day gathering large bucks and other game, not only had he been hunting the whole day, but his mate and he had gone their separate ways in order to catch more for the pack. Harry had been correct in assuming the humans were hunting the animals. For as long as he had been out, he had only caught three large bucks.

 

He had just dragged his last game in his own pile near the pack’s clearing, his eyes lingering on Harry’s own pile. It held four large beasts. He couldn’t help a smirk settle across his lips at that. Harry was a great hunter, just not dominant enough to override Fenrir. The pup seemed to be in competition, Fenrir wondered what the boy’s face would be like if he realized he had won. No doubt the beauty would swell with arrogance.

 

Just as his body shuddered and turned human, he heard commotion out near the pack’s dwelling. Fenrir sighed as he dropped the bloody animal and sauntered into the clearing, whipping his blood stained hands on his pants. The sight before him caused his Alpha to come rising to the surface.

 

Humans were flooding into the clearing, rifles in hand and ready to be used. Some of the pack was in their wolf forms, snarling at the hunters; while the human pack members huddled close together- mostly the woman and children. “Is there a problem?” Fenrir came closer to the group of four hunters and revisited the urge to smirk. They were easily outnumbered to Fenrir and his pack.

 

The bigger man of the four hunters looked up at Fenrir, his knuckles turning white on his rifle. Stopping at a few feet away, just enough of an arm distance, Fenrir cocked his head slightly. The wolves around him turned silent and hunched in submission. Good. The better they reacted toward their Alpha, the easier this would be.

 

The other three hunters behind their ‘leader’ were looking around the clearing in disbelief. “Is this your… village?” Fenrir knew they would have to relocate soon. It was impossible for humans to try to understand why they lived together in the middle of the deep woods and in such historic conditions furthermore.

 

“Yes,” Fenrir responded calmly, studying the four hunters. The largest and oldest man stood in the front, talking with Fenrir. Two other dark haired men stood at his shoulder while the smaller one stayed in the back, his finger dead locked on the trigger- watching the wolves around him in fear. In a way, these humans were a pack of their own; their minds just didn’t form the concept the way werewolves did. “Is there a reason you entered?”

 

He hated humans; they were too arrogant for their own good.

 

The human alpha looked around at the small shacks and the large fire pit in the middle of the houses. “We were hunting over the weekend and stumbled here. You see, there have been numerous accounts of wolves attacking our livestock back on the farm. Our neighbors have stated the same thing.” He gave a sneer toward a wolf who had sat on its haunches to the side. From the looks of its red fur, Fenrir gathered it was that bastard Weasley Harry was friends with.

 

“Ah,” Fenrir nodded. “Pesky creatures, wolves. But I can assure you, none of my wolves have entered past these woods. You do not have to worry about them.” His eyes flickered over to the smallest hunter who seemed gun friendly.

 

One of the beta humans shifted. “And how can you be sure of that?  You can’t control wild creatures- no matter what your living conditions are.” The man looked around again with a sneer on his face at seeing the shacks, that only made Fenrir growl lightly.

 

“Actually, I _can_ control my wolves. They respond to me.” He motioned toward the sitting wolves, their eyes locked on the hunters. “They haven’t attacked yet, have they?”

 

“Holy _shit_!” The smallest human cried as his eyes locked over Fenrir’s shoulder. The human alpha paled also and aimed his gun around Fenrir. The wolves at his feet perked their ears and wagged their tail. Without looking behind him, Fenrir knew exactly what the problem was. Harry.

 

He turned his stare over his shoulder and watched as the black wolf slowly emerged from the shadows, his green eyes glowing. Harry wasn’t the largest wolf, but he was gorgeous and breathtaking. The boy’s coat was pitch black and full in length and heaviness. It was a type of coat that wasn’t coarse, but glossy.

 

Harry strolled warily forward, his position calm, but ready to attack. His bushy tail was in the dominant position, causing Fenrir to smirk. His mate was perfect.

 

Turning back, he snarled and forced the human alpha’s gun upward, “ _That_ is the Alpha’s mate, if you want to leave alive, I would suggest not pointing or firing your gun at him.”  The older man blinked up at Fenrir in bemusement.

 

“Where is the Alpha? How are you controlling these wild creatures? Why are you living in the middle of the woods with a group of people that are barely dressed for the weather?” The questions tired him even more; Fenrir sighed and let the gun go. Harry had reached them finally and started to slowly circle the group of human hunters, putting his beautiful body between them and the pack. Green eyes never left the humans and his left hackle was raised, showing off his blood stained canine.

 

Fenrir didn’t think he had ever seen such an arousing sight before. “We are nomads.” He said it as if the human were stupid.

 

“Have you ever heard of nomads in Canada, Earl?” The beta human asked the human alpha in amusement. “I have never. What the hell are you doing in our woods?” Harry growled, sending the hunters to point their guns at the circling wolf.

 

Fenrir seethed. “Do. Not.” He growled, hating the guns. It took all his self-control to keep from tearing them to shreds. No one should ever threaten his mate. “If you do not lower your weapons, perhaps I will allow my wolves to attack.” As soon as he said this, the wolves behind Harry started to rise, snarling again.

 

One of the wolves probably lost control and snipped at the smaller human’s clothing, for the hunter gave a startled cry and fired his gun. It didn’t hit any wolf, for that, Fenrir was thankful- but it did set off a chain reaction. The wolves pounced and Fenrir didn’t feel the need to order them to stop. He watched as one of his wolves brought down the smaller human and tore at the man’s arm. Blood sprayed from the wound and screams pierced the clearing.

 

The other three hunters took action and started to aim at the charging wolves. Pity they couldn’t see behind them as wolves attacked their back.

 

Watching another human go down, Fenrir smirked. They threatened Harry, the Alpha’s mate- and the pack’s favorite; no doubt their protectiveness drove them to kill. His eyes followed Harry, watching as the black wolf slowly paced the scene, watching to see if any of the pack members were in danger. The pup was a true Alpha, a leader; Fenrir would have no misgivings of sharing his Alpha title with his mate.

 

He shouldn’t have had his guard down. That would be his worst mistake.

 

With late awareness, he heard the gun fire- the last human alive- and watched as the black wolf came charging in front of him. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Fenrir was the one who would step in front of Harry, not vice versa.

 

He tried to force his rising hysterics as he dropped down in front of the still Harry. The boy’s body flickered human and then back wolf. The pool of blood around his mate was sickening in Fenrir’s eyes. It was too much. “Harry,” someone cried… someone… but it was his voice that he heard whimpering out.

 

Reaching out, Fenrir gently rolled the wolf over, flinching when Harry’s body turned human again. The gunshot wound was to the head. Fenrir hissed between clenched teeth, ignoring the screaming the humans were producing. Harry was completely still, his striking green eyes shut. His fingers were on the boy’s bare skin but he recoiled when Harry’s body turned back wolf again. “Stand back, stand back!”

 

Fenrir stayed stubbornly beside Harry. He reached out and gathered the limp wolf in his arms and held him close, inhaling the scent of his mate. Distinctively, he could hear the slow heartbeat. He was such a fool, a bloody idiot. He didn’t know whether he was calling Harry an idiot for stepping in front of the bullet meant for him, or if he was calling himself a fool- for not being aware.

 

“My Alpha, please, you must move aside.” It was a red haired woman who convinced him to set the now human Harry down on the ground. He watched as her fingers gently pushed aside the sweaty bangs. “His body is trying to reject the bullet and try to heal itself, its trying to see which form is the best.” Her voice was firm and Fenrir wondered how she could be possibly calm.

 

She started to squeal out orders, and the orders were followed. Clean water, clean bedding, her medical kit… clean knife and scissors. The pack was standing around, their faces ashen. But Fenrir wasn’t paying attention.

 

His focus was entirely on Harry.

 

**\--FH--**

 

“You should be in bed, Harry.” Lily cried out, watching as her son entered the kitchens.

  
Fenrir stood up from his spot and surveyed his mate’s form. The boy was pale, his regular tan gone. But his green eyes were shining as they watched his mother scold him. “I couldn’t keep away from long, especially when you keep making my favorite.” Fenrir glanced over at the stove where sizzling pork met his eyes. He blinked. He hadn’t really paid attention to food these past couple of days. Not when his mate was on death’s bed.

 

He watched with surreal eyes as Harry slowly made his way to the table and sat down. Molly Weasley, the woman who had treated Harry, had informed them that he might acquire brain damage from the gunshot wound. Nothing seemed out of place.

 

Lily pursed her lips, about to scold some more, but she just seemed happy Harry was alive. “Where are father and the others?” Fenrir finally got what he wished for, green eyes settling on his form in the corner. Harry gave a small smile at him and held out a hand for Fenrir to take.

 

The Alpha strolled over and gently cradled his larger hand around Harry’s smaller one. His chest contracted as he felt his mate’s warm skin, _alive_ skin. Fenrir smiled back at Harry and brought the hand up to his lips. Placing a kiss over the knuckles, he then nuzzled the boy’s wrist. “You are one foolish pup. How could you even _think_ of allowing harm onto yourself?”

 

“ _Fenrir,”_ Fenrir frowned, his eyebrows scrunching up as he heard his name being called. Only, Harry’s lips weren’t moving. They were settled into a smile still- only, it was a sad smile. Fenrir’s hand squeezed Harry’s hand and he turned to look at Lily, the only other person in the room. “ _Fenrir,”_ She was watching the two of them with pensive eyes.

 

She hadn’t called him either.

 

**-FH-**

 

“Fenrir,” Jerking, Fenrir opened his eyes, blinking.

 

It was a dream… odd. It felt so real. His eyes turned toward the source calling his name and spotted Black shaking his shoulder. The man’s hair was wild and his eyes were wide. Removing his hand, Black backed off slightly. “Sorry, I have been calling you for awhile now. It’s time.” Fenrir nodded and stood up. His head was heavy as he followed Black out the Potter’s home and into the night air.

 

“Where are we going?” He asked Black.

 

The man looked at him knowingly and gave him a sad smile. “To say our goodbyes.” Fenrir growled slightly, confused. However, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the pack gathered around a large area. Their faces were fallen and sorrow filled. Already, Fenrir could feel his breathing become ragged as he slowly approached the heat of the pack.

 

His eyes widened when he saw what lay before him.

 

Harry was arranged upon a wooden table, just as Albus had been earlier that week. The boy’s left arm was across his chest in the traditional Alpha burial. His knifes were lain across the table, a symbol of his hunting skills. A band of white cloth wrapped itself around Harry’s head. A stain of crimson was the only indication of Harry’s wound that had been inflicted earlier.

 

Fenrir felt his breathing stop and his head shake in disagreement with the situation. “Here you are, Alpha, you can do the honors. After all, he was your mate.” Tearing his gaze away from his mate’s white, still form, he saw Black holding up a torch of fire. The man’s dark gaze was full of moisture. Looking beyond Black, Fenrir witnessed Lily Potter sobbing into James’ chest.

 

“No,” Fenrir whispered, his nose flaring. “No,”

 

**\--FH--**

 

 

“No.” Fenrir gasped awake, his fingers curling into sterile sheets.

 

It was a nightmare. Nothing but a nightmare. His eyes looked up at Harry’s sleeping form. The boy was unconscious, a gauze wrapped around his head. Molly Weasley had placed him in bed after treating him and Fenrir had fallen asleep.

 

The Alpha started to tremble as he remembered the nightmare. Was this just another? Would he wake up and find Harry dead?

 

Sitting up, he lowered his face in the crook of Harry’s neck and inhaled shakily.

 

Tears stained the boy’s skin and Fenrir allowed his sobs to break through his stone barrier.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Harry took a deep breath.

 

And then slowly blinked open his eyes. Everything was black. Hurriedly, he shut them again, or, he thought he shut them. He didn’t know for sure with the blackness surrounding him. “He will be alright?” A voice asked, or rather, ordered.

 

Harry knew who it was. Or… yes… no… did he remember that commanding voice? He thought he did. But the memory was slipping past his grasp. “I don’t know for sure,” the voice was hesitant as he felt someone hover above him. “He may have slight memory loss, significant brain damage, blindness… the bullet could’ve done a number of damage before the tissue healed itself. We won’t know until he wakes up.” She was female. And her voice was warm.

 

Molly. Yes, he remembered her. Weasley, his friend and his family. Werewolves… yes, now he remembered.

 

His ears twitched as he heard her exit the room. Was he blind? How did he become blind?

 

“Harry?” The commanding voice asked. He felt a dip on the mattress as he remained stiff. “You’re awake.”

 

Opening his eyes again, he was relieved to find blurry shapes in front of him. “Yes,” his voice cracked and sounded void to his own ears. “Who are you?” He’d rather get it over with, because his head hurt trying to remember who was at his bedside. Perhaps, if he had his full vision, he could remember. There was a tense silence and Harry supposed it hurt the man’s feelings. “I’m sorry, I-,” his nostrils flared as he caught sent of the man. It was wild and intoxicating.

 

“Fenrir,” the man murmured, leaning closer and Harry’s smelling senses went into an over drive. “I’m your-,”

 

“Mate,” Harry finished. And then he started to remember everything. He closed his eyes against the blurry images and thought back to the events that transpired earlier. “The hunters?”

 

Fenrir seemed to purr. “They’re dead. The rest of the pack is alright also. It is you that I’m worried about.”

 

“I’m touched.” Harry whispered, his head throbbing. “Just tired.” He could feel Fenrir lean forward and warm lips cushioned his own. Harry smiled, but it turned into a sleepy frown as he blacked out again.

 

**\--FH--**

 

Harry woke up again, this time his head wasn’t pulsating and Fenrir wasn’t beside him. The smell of cooking pig caught his attention and his tongue grew heavy with saliva. He loved pig.

 

His fingers wandered up to his head and slowly felt the gauze headband he was wearing. Molly must have recently changed it, for he could smell the heavy cotton in the fabric. His hands than landed on the mattress on either side of him and allowed his weight to be lifted. He didn’t know if his head would protest to him sitting up or not, but he would try. He couldn’t lay in bed any longer. His wolf was calling for him to run wild. And eat.

 

Surprisingly, his head didn’t throb or protest. He allowed his smugness to help him out of bed. This wasn’t so hard. Maybe he should jump in front of bullets for foolish mates more often. Maybe Fenrir could give him a good back rub later on. Perhaps serve Harry on his hands and knees… that wouldn’t be too bad either. He felt his lips twitch at the image of Fenrir baring his stomach for Harry in submission.

 

That wouldn’t be an image any longer. Harry would make the man quiver in pleasure and pant in gratification.  He would _make_ the man beg.

 

Harry’s bare feet hit the wood floor and he stood up. For a moment or two, he allowed himself to get used to the gravity and then he started toward the main living area. From the doorway to his bedroom, he could see his mother’s back to him, pouring some more pig on the frying pan. Usually they tended to eat meat completely raw, but there were times in which his mother preferred to cook with all these sorts of herbs and spices. Already, he could see the large bowl of salad on the table. Just thinking of how his mother enjoyed exotic foods- Harry was sure she would love South America.

 

His gaze slid over toward the only other form in the room. His mate… his equal. Fenrir was lounging on the only couch, watching Lily with a deep pensive look on his face. The man blinked, turned pale, and whipped his gaze over toward Harry. But the latter refused to satisfy his mate just yet. His attention was on his mother, watching her slowly turn to look at him. “You should be in bed, Harry.”

 

From the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Fenrir stood up stiffly and lurked in the corner. “I couldn’t keep away for long, especially when you keep making my favorite.” She pursed her lips, ready to say something back to him, but Harry ignored her and went to sit down at the table. He wasn’t exactly happy with her at the moment, but he learned life could end with a pull of the trigger. He couldn’t give her the silent treatment forever.

 

“Where are father and the others?” Fenrir made a shocked noise in his throat and Harry finally met eyes with the man. The Alpha was looking at him as if he’d seen a ghost. Harry gave a soft smile toward him and held out a hand. Even if he had only been in physical contact with Fenrir for a day, he still missed the man’s touch.

 

Fenrir seemed to debate about coming closer. “This is surreal,” he murmured, strolling over to Harry and sitting down beside him. The large hand cradled Harry’s and then brought it up to the man’s lips.

 

“How is it surreal?” Harry murmured, eyes twinkling. “The fact that I’m allowing you to touch me or that I’m not throwing you out of my house?”

 

He studied the Alpha’s face, drinking up as much as he could. The man really was handsome, ruggedly handsome with his scars on his face and jagged cut goatee. Harry traced some stray hairs from the goatee. Some were in patches of longer hair and some were cut short. It almost looked like the man used a damn knife to cut his beard. It was exhilarating to Harry… wild, just what he liked.

 

Fenrir gave a smile full of white teeth. “Surreal that you are actually awake and well,” Harry pouted. The man wasn’t making fun of him or making any jabs. Instead, Fenrir gently ran his tongue over Harry’s knuckles, causing the smaller man to shiver.

 

It was a game they would play their whole life; dominant dances. And Harry knew he would win some battles through the years. In fact, now was a good time to demonstrate that fact to his dear mate.

 

Leaning forward, Harry gently rubbed the tip of his nose underneath Fenrir’s eyes and than down the man’s rough cheeks. He then proceeded to kiss the jaw line, straying over the sensitive area underneath the ear. He felt Fenrir stiffen and the man’s hand holding his, squeezed harder. Success. Harry’s tongue ventured out and tantalizingly licked at the earlobe. Fenrir huffed, inching closer, breathing heavier. As his teeth scraped the sensitive appendage, Fenrir gave a soft moan.

 

“Harry,” Lily reminded him awkwardly. “You should probably eat something.” Slowly and arrogantly, Harry moved backward and allowed his gaze to challenge Fenrir’s. Amber eyes were dilated, trying to control his arousal. Harry wagered Fenrir was cursing the existence of his mother, yet, he had doubts that was the real reason why Fenrir wasn’t bending him over the table. In fact, if Harry didn’t have a head wound so recently, Fenrir probably would have slammed Harry against the table and had his way with him even with his mother there. 

 

“Of course,” Harry smirked, making sure Fenrir saw his superiority.

 

Breaking the eye contact first, only because there was food in front of him, Harry eagerly picked up a slab of pork. “To answer your earlier question, your father and his friends went to butcher the game you and the Alpha had caught the other day.” Harry hummed, sucking on the tender meat.

 

“Delicious as always, mother.” He watched as she hunched her shoulders in submission and bowed her head while she served Fenrir his plate. He wondered why she didn’t do the same for him. “I suppose you know now that Fenrir is my mate.”

 

Fenrir glanced at him sideways. “She knew as soon as she gave birth to you, pup. That’s why she tried her damnest to raise you as a dominant- to resist me.”

 

That was news to Harry. “You knew this whole time?” He didn’t know whether to be grateful that she raised him the way she did or that she didn’t raise him submissive. Looking over at Greyback, he knew he was grateful. After all, Fenrir needed someone to have power over him. What fun would it be to have a submissive as a mate? All they would do would be cringe and allow them their mates to do as they wished. Two Alphas on the other hand… was plentifully arousing.  “Why are you so against us then?”

 

She seemed to be troubled by the question with Fenrir’s presence. She kept her attention preoccupied with another batch of pork but she responded nonetheless. “It’s hard to raise your child only to let him go, Harry. You’ll only understand it if you have children…” She paused, the silence in the air suggested she knew just as well as Harry that he would never have children. Harry just shrugged.

 

“I understand now.” It would be strange to see a child sucking neck on a much older man. Not to mention that very same man was an Alpha. Her protective instincts would scream at her to make him release her son, her cub. And werewolf mates were encouraged to have only one child per household. The Weasley’s overstepped that encouragement but Harry didn’t see why James and Lily hadn’t considered another one. “Why don’t you have another child?”

 

Her hands paused and Harry watched her back stiffen. “One child who puts their life in danger is all I can handle at the moment.” Harry grimaced.

 

“Would you rather I let the bullet take your Alpha?” He addressed Fenrir as her Alpha, simply because Fenrir wasn’t _his_ Alpha.

 

Fenrir made a noise in his throat and joined in the conversation. “I would have to agree with her, Harry. I would’ve easily healed myself if it had hit me. You on the other hand, were shot in the head. You could have died instantly or received brain damage.”

 

Harry growled but his face turned slack and he opened his mouth slightly. “What were we just talking about?” Fenrir looked over at him with hooded eyes and reached out a hand to lightly slap Harry’s cheek.

 

“You are not amusing in the least.”  Harry snickered at Fenrir’s indifferent tone. “This conversation is not over.”

 

As if he sensed it, James came inside the house with Sirius and Remus at his heels.

 

Harry stuffed in a piece of pork before he had to suffer a round of warm welcomes.

 

**\--FH--**

 

Harry was crouched on his haunches as he threw in another log on the fire. The crescent moon above them was shining brilliantly with stars twinkling back at him. Slowly, the pack was merging together in the middle of the small shacks. Fenrir was standing in all his glory in the middle, Harry would soon join in by his side. Tonight, they were going to tell the pack of their plans to move down to South America. And they plans had to go quickly, considering the four men who had come in the clearing were killed. The hunters may have had friends or family. It was best not to tempt fate and stay here.

 

“Harry,” Fenrir’s back was to him, but Harry knew the man was completely aware of him, just as Harry was of Fenrir. It seemed as if the bond between them was growing stronger, depite the fact they hadn’t mated completely. Harry felt excited at that prospect. He couldn’t wait to dominant over Fenrir. “Come here my pup.”

 

Harry growled at that title. “I might consider it if you call me by my born title.”

 

The Alpha turned his head toward Harry, a smirk lifting his lips. “Alright then. Come here, my little Alpha.” Harry snapped at attention, glowering at the man. Green met amber. “Oh, my love…” Fenrir purred. “I can’t wait to be alone with you.”

 

Smirking, Harry strolled over to Fenrir’s side, but far enough away to not touch physically. His gaze settled on most the pack, raging from size to age- they were all crouched down in submission. Most their chins were pointed to the ground and their shoulder’s hunched. But they couldn’t stop their curious stares as they surveyed Harry standing next to the Alpha. Whether it be because he was alive and walking or because he was allowed to stand in tall in the presence of the Alpha. Clearly, not everyone knew of the relationship they shared.

 

“I am glad you all made it,” Fenrir started and glared off in the distance as small children made giggling noises. Harry dipped his head down low and laughed. It was a damn good thing Fenrir wasn’t mated with a female, he had a feeling the man wasn’t good with children.

 

Hushing was heard and then silence again; save for Harry’s scoffing. A hand curled around his neck and jerked him against a stiff torso. Unable to resist the urge, Harry wrapped his arms around Fenrir and buried his face in the man’s naked chest. “As you can see, Harry has made a full recovery thanks to Molly Weasley.” Harry opened his eyes and looked over at a blushing woman among a sea of red heads.

 

“There are two issues we need to discuss tonight. One being, as I am named your Alpha- I am merging my title onto another.” Whispers flew around the crowd but were silenced immediately by Fenrir talking again. “Your second Alpha is also my mate,” Harry heard knowing whispers while some were shocked. Most of them had heard Fenrir when the hunters came but some were too frightened to really understand the full impact.

 

Harry pulled away from Fenrir and stood on his own, daring anyone to make eye contact with him. “And now that we have that settled,” he started, ignoring Fenrir’s raised eyebrows. “Fenrir and I have come to a conclusion that we have outlived our stay here. As long and dangerous as it sounds, we are relocating to South America.”

 

“Are you crazy?” Someone whispered.

 

Fenrir bared his teeth and took a step forward closer to the pack. “You dare question your Alpha’s choice? Would you like to be thrown out on your own arse?” Harry felt turned on by Fenrir’s thick British accent.

 

No one replied but the lot of them cringed and hunched more. Even the young pups were placing their forehead on the ground. “We are moving. You either come with my mate and I for protection or you can stay here and wait for their friends.” Fenrir motioned toward the four bloody corpses hanging by their necks on a near tree. Harry surveyed the bodies that were missing meat and the broken guns at their dangling feet. “Harry, you may continue,”

 

Feeling tickled by his mate’s protectiveness, Harry smiled slightly. “Due to the low game and food around the woods, we need to relocate. That concern is only heightened because of the hunter’s invasion. We’re not safe here.”

 

Fenrir picked up right as Harry ended. “And in South America, there will be plenty of seclusion and food. There are other werewolf packs residing there but we can hunt for our own land.”

 

“We will not be taking anything with us, save for our most precious possessions. You understand what this means; there will be no stoves, no beds, no technology. We will be living in the middle of a thick forest; there will be no human stores around like our dwelling now.” Harry paused, looking at the forlorn faces. “Look on the positive side of our move. As Fenrir had said earlier, we will have plenty more food; fruits, vegetables, much more animals. The climate won’t be cold in the winter and there are thick trees to climb on and make forts for the children…” As he expected the children all looked at one another in excitement.

 

Continuing, he looked up at the sky. “We will be able to breed as we desired. Albus had requested we stay within the child capacity of one, but in South America we will be free to breed like the Weasley’s.” The pack laughed, warming up to the idea of relocating. “There we can improve on our pack’s strengths and fighting abilities. The males will be taught far more hunting techniques now that there will be wild animals roaming freely. Of course, the females are welcome in on the hunting lessons if they desire.”

 

Fenrir moved in behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist. “There will be a burning tonight. I want everyone to burn their possessions they cannot bring with. Pictures, books, anything that we would not want humans to find- burn it.”

 

There was a heavy silence until Arthur Weasley hesitantly held up a hand, keeping his gaze on the ground. “My Alphas… the relocation sounds wonderful, I am grateful you thought of such a thing. But I was wondering how we are all going to get there?”

 

Harry and Fenrir shared a look. The latter spoke up. “We have two options. The first is getting enough money from humans to buy our way onto a flight, or simply travel down south and catch a boat across the ocean.”

 

Arthur gave a nod, but Harry saw through it. His lips twitched at his good friend. “You are free to speak, Arthur.”

 

The man looked up from his position and smiled at Harry. “My brother is a rich man, Harry. He has a fascination with collecting things he probably shouldn’t spend his money on. He has his own private jet… but it will probably take two trips to transport the whole pack. He owes me a favor for that time we visited Las Vegas…” Arthur trailed off with a dazed look in his eye but shook his head a moment later.

 

Harry leaned forward, Fenrir’s arms vice around him. “That would be wonderful Arthur. It would save us a lot of trouble.” The man behind him started to trace Harry’s jugular with his nose and the fingers on his naked chest were clenching wantonly. He knew what the Alpha wanted and he couldn’t stop his heart from racing.

 

“The fire is going, I’m sure you can reach your brother shortly, Arthur?” Fenrir asked, already pulling Harry toward the woods. Without waiting for an answer, Fenrir rudely pushed Harry into the woods and attacked the nape of his neck.

 

“You know this isn’t fair,” Harry whispered and those large hands started tracing up and down his chest while the man at his back started sucking on his neck.

 

“And why isn’t it, my little Alpha?” Hot breath stung at his skin. “I think you need to just… fall on your hand and knees while I take care of you.” 

 

Harry tipped his head back and rested it on the man’s chest, allowing those lips to have their way. “That’s why it isn’t fair. How will we determine who is on top? You’ll have an advantage because of my poor little wound to my head.” Fenrir snorted. “I think you should just let me top- it’s less strain on my head.” He turned in Fenrir’s embrace and pushed at the chest. The man stumbled and Harry kicked out a foot to trip the larger body.

 

Watching Fenrir fall on his arse, Harry laughed and crouched down to his level. He straddled the heavy breathing man and licked the bobbing adam’s apple. Fenrir hissed, his head tipping back to allow Harry more access. “You’ll be my downfall.” Harry smirked at the man’s husky tone and allowed his canines to slide forward. He would claim Fenrir just as the man claimed him before. His teeth gently traced the jugular like Fenrir had done earlier and then they punctured the skin near the collar bone. He _willed_ the wounds to stay, to scream ownership.

 

Fenrir grunted; his arousal painfully obvious on Harry’s arse. “Getting excited, Greyback?” Harry taunted, grinding his hips downward on the thick pole.

 

“You know,” the Alpha panted, his hands finding Harry’s narrow hips and holding him down over his cock. The wound Harry gave him was dripping crimson liquid, tempting Harry to lap it up. “You should be lucky you’re not in full health. I would be ramming you into the ground right now-,”

 

“Talk is cheap, why don’t you _show_ me what you want to do with me.” Amber eyes drilled into Harry.

 

“What you did earlier was foolish. I want you never to step in front of me like that again. I can take care of myself, Harry. It was hell watching you on death’s bed.”

 

Smirking, Harry cocked his head to the side. “Finished?”

 

Fenrir gave a huff and roughly turned their positions over so now Harry’s back was in the dirt. “You spoiled, irrational, silly, foolish…” Fenrir bent down to capture Harry’s lips with his own. Harry hummed into the kiss, running his hands through the wavy curtain of silver. The scent of Fenrir was driving him crazy… his hands slid down Fenrir’s shoulders and underneath to the button to the man’s pants.

 

The kiss deepened and Harry felt his own arousal spring. Fenrir’s cock was pushing at the pants, making it difficult to pull down the zipper. Fenrir pulled back and clucked his tongue, batting Harry’s clumsy fingers away from the zipper. “Do your own, you foolish child.” For a moment, he watched Fenrir peel his own pants off- showing off his very lengthy and thick arousal. Harry just got more excited and attempted to undo his own pants, but it was difficult with Fenrir on top of him.

 

“Move over,” Harry grunted, elbowing Fenrir off him. The Alpha growled, but complied as amber eyes watched him peel off his pants intentionally.

 

“Little pup isn’t quite little…” Fenrir hissed huskily, reaching over to grab Harry’s cock. The latter groaned and tipped his head back, ending up pinned to the ground as Fenrir crowed him. Cho had touched him before, but it was _never_ like this. No, this was with calloused and strong hands… with sure hands, confident… right. “Look at you,” Fenrir panted; his body lying on top of Harry’s but his hand was still on the cock between them. “Panting with desire and submission; I couldn’t ask for more.”

 

Harry growled loudly, willing his hands to do _something_. They reached out to Fenrir’s back and racked down painfully. He was thrilled to hear Fenrir groan. But he wasn’t done… Harry slowly allowed his hands to move over the tight arse cheeks permitting his fingers to dance over the crack. Fenrir tensed above him every time the fingers dipped in and Harry chuckled. His index finger entered Fenrir just as the man groaned and gave a little tug at Harry’s cock.

 

“You like this, Fenrir?” Harry groaned out, his index finger being joined by another. His fingers stretched the hole, enjoying Fenrir shuddering form above him.

 

He shouldn’t have celebrated just yet, for Fenrir’s free hand slipped beneath Harry and he stuck three fingers harshly into Harry’s arse. Harry turned into a puddle of goo. It was Fenrir’s turn to laugh as he stretched Harry out- painfully but pleasurably. Harry loved it.

 

His finger’s moved out of Fenrir’s arse and crawled up to the man’s head, bringing him down for a deep kiss. His tongue easily controlled Fenrir and stroked the man’s upper mouth and tongue. They were dueling; Harry was controlling the kiss while Fenrir was controlling the body.

 

“I can’t take this anymore-,” Fenrir growled, breaking the kiss and removing his fingers. His hands sought out Harry’s hips and turned the smaller body over on his hands and knees. Harry couldn’t help a silly smirk spread his lips as he felt Fenrir kneel down behind him. Hands gripped his hip and thigh and Harry felt the tip of Fenrir’s swollen cock trace over his hole. “I’m going to take you hard and wild, love… completely dominate you.”

 

Harry would be fighting tooth and nail over being bottom, but he knew there would be other times when he felt healthier and that he would top Fenrir. His teeth clenched and he hissed harshly as Fenrir entered him halfway. The man rotated his hips, allowing Harry to get used to the invasion but that nice gesture didn’t last long as he plunged all the way in- to his hilt. Harry gasped, his fingers curling into the dirt.

 

It felt so painful.

 

So damn good.

 

Fenrir was panting heavily above him and he pulled out fully and then drove back in again. Harry whimpered in pleasure as Fenrir humped him, creating flashes of black dots in front of his vision. As Fenrir thrust in again, the man allowed his legs to straddle Harry’s hips like a damn wolf would his mate. Large hands grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Fenrir didn’t give any mercy as he fucked Harry’s arse like a wild wolf. The sound of balls slapping skin entwined with the sound of heavy breathing and moaning.

 

With one hand clutching Harry’s hair, Fenrir dipped his hand around Harry and grabbed his cock- stroking it in rhythm of his thrusting. Fenrir laid his body across Harry’s back, the latter struggling to keep the weight upon his back. “You’re mine,” Fenrir breathed in his ear and Harry whimpered in response. “You’re _my_ mate; you always will be mine…” Fenrir thrust harder into Harry while his nose traced Harry’s sweaty ear. “I love you…”

 

Harry gasped out as Fenrir released his seed inside Harry. The smaller collapsed on the ground, his cock squirting its own release into the mud. That was bloody brilliant….

 

Fenrir stayed inside of Harry, his cock slowly becoming soft once again. “I love you too.” Harry murmured, butting noses tiredly with Fenrir. And he did. It had been only a few days since he first met Fenrir, but the mate bond was strong between them. It was if Harry were missing something apart from him and didn’t know it until Fenrir arrived. They were two broken spirits- only to be whole one together.

 

His eyes slowly slid shut as Fenrir nibbled lovingly on his ear. The smell of his pack close by and his mate protectively over him brought Harry to a lulled sleep.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 

Time seemed to drag on forever.

 

Fenrir paced.

 

Half the pack around him was growing agitated and the pups started to make far too much noise for his liking. Looking over at the small children, his amber eyes narrowed angrily. Knowing Harry, his mate probably sent most the cubs with Fenrir as revenge. The boy _knew_ he hated children. Harry was just grumpy over the fact Fenrir got to mount him again last night. His mate was still recovering from his head wound and Fenrir didn’t feel the need to injure Harry any more by allowing foreplay for dominance.

 

“Alpha?” _Something_ touched his thigh and he glared down at the little boy around five. The thing’s eyes were blinking stupidly up at him.

 

“What is it?” he hissed, enjoying the wince.

 

The small cub sniffed and looked over where his parent’s were watching warily. “When is Alpha Harry coming? And the others?”

 

Resisting the urge to toss the small object away, Fenrir took a deep breath and muttered. “He will be coming shortly. Go back and play.” The thing ran off allowing Fenrir to breath. He hated kids. His eyes looked around the clearing. Hours ago, they had landed here in South America, but the private jet could only hold half the pack. Harry had opted to split up so each flight would have an Alpha on board.

 

The environment was thick and heavy, but it felt wonderful. The air was clean and exotic- something Fenrir would enjoy smelling on Harry.

 

His mate had told Fenrir to go first. That way, the silver haired Alpha could scout out a decent area to claim their territory. After Harry landed, his mate would sniff his trail and they would meet soon after. It had been _hours_ … and Fenrir already had a large clearing in the heart of the Amazon. He could smell other packs near by- but near by were kilometers away…acres. He even had time to claim his territory with urine and scratch marks.

 

And Harry still wasn’t here.

 

Fenrir huffed and looked over toward the curious and frightened pack members. “You might as well gather fruit _near by_ for the others when they return. Pick some for yourself as well.” He waved a calm hand, narrowing his eyes. “And if you dare to disappear from my sight, I will punish you.”

 

His eyes looked upward where the sun was slowly saying its last goodbyes. From his potion, he couldn’t see the sky with all the trees blocking his view, but he could see how the leaves were gold with sun or dark with the night.

 

“Where are you, my little Alpha?” Fenrir murmured softly, crouching down low- sniffing for predators and enemies.

 

**\--FH--**

 

It had been a whole day now. It was night again and Harry still hadn’t come.

 

The pack was ill; missing their friendly Alpha and other pack members. Fenrir didn’t blame them; he was becoming uneasy without his mate’s presence. Earlier he distracted himself with hunting and easily stocking up on fresh game. It had been far too easy- the beasts and animals were plentiful and not far from their dwelling. The fresh fruit dripped juice and tasted remarkable on his tongue. He had guiltily thrown it away- being reminded that Harry hadn’t eaten or shared the fruit with him.

 

He would have loved to leave their dwelling to search for Harry, but he couldn’t leave the half of the pack behind. As much as he thought they would be fine back in Canada by themselves- here, in the Amazon, there were dangerous creatures they weren’t used to yet. The thick shrubs and small trees next to larger trees were easy hiding coverage for enemies. The pack wasn’t used to having predators watch them.

 

Already, he had killed a poisonous serpent. They weren’t hard to kill, but they did strike fast if you weren’t paying attention.

 

“Alpha…” Sirius Black started, morphing out of his wolf form and sitting on his arse before Fenrir’s standing form. “They should have been here by now.”

 

Rage ran through Fenrir. “Do you think I don’t know that, _idiot_?” His eyes looked above Black’s head to see Lupin hunched submissively at his tone. As a matter of fact, the whole pack was burying their muzzles in their front paws. The pups were hiding behind their mother’s…

 

Perhaps he didn’t realize how much Harry’s absence was affecting him.

 

“I will give it another day.” Fenrir started calmer. Black didn’t flinch when he snapped, and that made Fenrir wonder if he should name him Beta. The man was clearly fit for Alpha, but he didn’t have to commanding and dominating power that Harry and he had for Alpha. Nor did he seem to share only Harry’s trait of protecting the pack like it was his own life. Fenrir didn’t even share that trait with Harry. “And if they haven’t come, I will go out looking for them. I will leave you here to protect, Black.”

 

He watched as the man’s eyes lightened at the honor.

 

Black didn’t get very far in his celebration, for a form came leaping in their dwelling. Fenrir crouched defensively and was about to morph until he recognized the form that came flying through the air. It was a ginger wolf with white legs. It appeared to be the bitch Weasley, but he could be wrong. She was gasping in her wolf form and crumbled to the forest ground in defeat. Fenrir hurried over to her, pushing aside a wolf that got in his way.

 

As his knees hit the ground, four other ginger wolves came jumping into their dwelling with five others behind them. The whole Weasley clan were safely together as the other half Fenrir took with all hurried over and kneeled by Fenrir’s side. “What’s wrong with her?” The youngest bitch asked, her eyes frightened.

 

Fenrir’s fingers found a bloody gash on her side. It didn’t look life threatening, but it probably stung as she ran. “Nothing but a small wound, I’m guessing you know how to clean this?” The small Weasley nodded and hurried off over toward the small stream nearby.

 

“What happened?” Fenrir demanded over toward the panting werewolves who had just leaped into the dwelling. “And where are Harry and the others?”

 

The largest red wolf morphed. It was a boy around Harry’s age- the one that went ‘hunting’ with his mate. The boy was breathing heavy, his face coated with moisture. “We were ambushed…” he started, panting. “Yesterday as Harry followed your trail. We kept distracting Harry with stalling to taste some of the fruit… he didn’t hear them coming. There were others… werewolves…” The boy took a deep breath, his face crimson.

 

“Continue,” Fenrir moved aside from the young girl cleaning her mother’s wound. He settled his gaze on the younger man.

 

“They had a large number, larger than ours. Harry didn’t attack, only defensive… I think he didn’t want to put harm to the younger ones in a battle. They took us to their clearing and forced us to sit ‘nicely’ while some guarded us. They never fed us and urinated all over us- humiliated us. They seemed to enjoy Harry a lot-,”

 

Fenrir growled, his hackles rising. “Harry stood in front of us the whole time- protecting us from the brute of all of it. He came up with a plan to attack the guards while a selected few of us ran away. He got all the pups out while he fought off the guards.”

 

Fenrir stood up, looking in the distance of the forest. “I trust you will lead me?” The boy nodded and Fenrir turned to look at the rest of the pack. “I want all of you to stay here, Black-,”

 

“Protect them with my life- got it.” Black spoke out of turn and his cheeks turned crimson. “My Alpha.” He bowed his head in respect.

 

With one last stern glare toward Black, Fenrir leaped and morphed in midair. His heavy paws hit the ground as he ran with the ginger wolf by his side. He needed to get back his pack, but the top thing on his mind was getting Harry out of there. Hadn’t they thought they could move here and not be bothered? It appeared not to be true. The neighboring werewolves would be a problem it seemed.

 

They had seniority over the land. Fenrir hoped to negotiate first and if they didn’t agree, he would attack.

 

The ginger wolf halted near a large shrub and motioned his muzzle forward. Fenrir prowled dangerously closer and gazed in the small clearing. It appeared to be a makeshift pen with half his pack inside. They were hunched down, ears down and tail to the floor. Larger, foreign, wolves were prowling around the pen, snipping at a tail here and there. Looking among the pack, he couldn’t see his mate anywhere.

 

Only when a fire caught his gaze did he see Harry. The pup was tied down brutally. His body was forced to stand as ropes coiled around his ankles and muzzle. Some more of the foreign pack were sitting around the fire, roasting a piece of meat. They tore at the steaming food with enlarged fangs. “Want some puppy?” they mocked, waving a stick of meat toward Harry’s nose.

 

Harry, for his part, looked bored as his green eyes glared levelly at them. Even from here, Fenrir could see the pup’s fur wet and the smell of claim reached his nose.

 

Growling, Fenrir morphed into a human and stepped in the clearing. He ignored his pack’s perked up form and wagging tails. His eyes were on the man who seemed to hold the situation in his palm. It was the Alpha. He was nude, save for torn pants that had more holes than fabric. Thick black hair covered his head and fell down his nape of his neck. The Alpha looked up and Fenrir was met with teal eyes.

 

“Ah, the Alpha.” The man murmured, looking at Fenrir and then Harry. “The pup told me a tale about you and others- I just had to see for myself that you were real.” The Alpha stood up, placing a hand on Harry’s head. The black wolf growled low in his throat. “The name is Tom Riddle.”

 

Fenrir stopped next to Harry, bumping off the man’s grasp and settling his own hand on his mate. “Pleasure, I’m sure you know my name. We have-,”

 

“It’s quite fascinating that you have two Alphas. Forgive me, Fenrir, but you don’t seem to be a man who would share your power.” Riddle smoothly interrupted Fenrir and the latter narrowed his eyes.

 

“He’s my mate and quite capable of leading his pack. Trust me when I say I don’t share with others other than my mate.” He glared pointedly at the man. The smell of urine on Harry had come from Riddle. And it was the only scent.

 

“He’s a very beautiful wolf,” Riddle whispered, leaning closer in toward Fenrir. “I haven’t seen another black wolf beside myself. I was quite disappointed when I smelt your claim on him.”

 

Fenrir bared his teeth, watching from the corner of his eye as Riddle’s pack tensed and hunched defensively. “Which is why you took it upon yourself to claim him? Not a very smart move, especially when you knew he was mated to an Alpha male.”

 

Riddle laughed and backed away, his eyes lingering on Harry. “No matter, we have accepted the fact we will be having neighbors. Stay out of our territory and we will grace you with the same courtesy.” He crouched down, taking out his knife to cut at the binds around Harry. “And I’ll be seeing you both soon, I _hope._ ” He butted noses with Harry and the pup hissed. Riddle tisked as he cut the last rope and Harry reared away, turning human immediately.

 

Fenrir wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close against his broad chest. Riddle was watching them in interest as Harry nuzzled Fenrir’s neck. “Let’s go,” Fenrir led Harry away, toward the pack locked in the pen. The guards opened the door on Riddle’s command and the pack all rushed toward their two Alphas with tongues flying and saliva dripping. Fenrir watched as Harry smiled tiredly and allowed his pack to crowd around him.

 

“Come now, my little Alpha-,” Fenrir grabbed hold of Harry and pushed him toward the deep forest.

 

He was the last one to leave the clearing. His eyes turned over toward Riddle, seeing the teal gaze so heatedly on Harry’s back. Riddle turned his attention on Fenrir when he noticed the man not moving. “Stay away from my mate. That is the only warning I am going to give you.”

 

Riddle just smirked, his fang catching his bottom lip.

 

**\--FH--**

 

Harry shivered in repulsion as he finally left Riddle’s clearing. His mind was remembering the events the past day.

 

As soon as Riddle had laid eyes on him, Harry had seen those pupils dilate in interest and obsession. When they were brought to Riddle’s camp, the Alpha had ordered everyone away from Harry. No touching, no biting, no staring. Instead, they focused on Harry’s pack instead.

 

After Harry had turned human and tried to explain why they were there, he had to endure with questions the man asked. And they were personal questions as well as acceptable ones. The man wanted to know if he had parents, how old he was, his status in the pack, all about his mate, his past… eventually Harry had growled and turned wolf. That action angered Riddle. The man had then pissed on him and touched him inappropriately while Harry had been bound.

 

When Harry did get a chance to roam free of his bounds, he had helped some of his pack escape. Riddle hadn’t been angry, only amused. Especially when Harry gave one of his men a nasty wound to their arm. But after that, Harry had been tied tightly and claimed once again. Some of the urine had gotten in his face and he couldn’t do anything about it as his head was firmly locked.

 

It was an unsettling experience, especially when someone could be so obsessive.

 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and cradled him. “Don’t scare me like that again.” Fenrir murmured in his ear. Harry knew it was hell for his mate to smell another man on him. And Harry knew exactly what was coming… another claiming.

 

Harry was led toward their dwelling Fenrir had picked out. His eyes watched Ron leading the rest of the pack. “I shouldn’t have been so unaware. I was stupid to allow the pack to dawdle behind me…” He paused when he felt Fenrir’s sucking on his neck. “I’ve missed you so much…” It had been two days, but Harry had missed his mate. Terribly.

 

“I’ve missed _you._ ” The lips started to go lower, and Harry sucked in a breath, aroused.

 

“Let’s just get the pack settled…” Harry started huskily. “And then we can enjoy our success.”

 

Fenrir chuckled, pulling away from Harry. He kept an arm around his waist though, a simple reminder of who Harry belonged to. “Then so be it.”

 

Harry showed his teeth. “And _I_ will be topping this time.”

 

Amber eyes brightened. “Then so be it.” He repeated.

 

Harry laughed, watching as Fenrir grew aroused. “I’m guessing you learned your lesson?” Harry asked. Seeing Fenrir’s raised eyebrow, he continued. “About topping me all the time- I will stick you with the pup’s everyday if you deem it necessary to mount me every time we mate.” Fenrir made a face, sneering. “Don’t even start, Fenrir…”

 

His mate sobered, and his eyes looked sideways to Harry. “You are ok?” His finger’s brushed away a damp lock. “He didn’t try anything-,”

 

“Only claiming.” Harry interrupted, merging closer to Fenrir. “He seemed obsessed, but he did nothing more after I told him I was mated to you.” Pausing, Harry rubbed his chin on Fenrir’s chest hair. “I know we’ll have to deal with him in the future.”

 

“And with you, we can withstand anything.” Fenrir interlocked their fingers together as they entered the dwelling. Harry thought the action was sweet and went along with it. Their new home looked beautiful. There were thick vegetations with flowers of every color blooming; a clear stream of water danced over smooth rocks, and rich soil was ground up.

 

“It’s beautiful…” Harry smiled up at Fenrir, becoming all gooey. “You did a wonderful job, my alpha.” Reaching up, Harry kissed the man’s jaw.

 

Fenrir gazed down at Harry with a smile in his eyes. “I suppose we should talk with the pack… and then you and I…”

 

Harry rolled his eyes as they came to a stop in front of the pack. Their family all crouched or sat down before their two Alphas. It comforted Harry knowing that all his pack members were safe and was starting a new life. “I hope you all like where you’re sitting,” Harry started slowly, gazing at each one of them. “Because this will be your new home.” He was happy to see men and woman nodding happily. “Regrettably, there is one downfall. The events from earlier has warned us to our neighbors. They will not be kind or generous. There is a boundary you will all be able to smell- stay away from it.”

 

Fenrir leaned forward, challenging their glances. “ _Stay away._ Harry and I will not be venturing in their dwelling to save your arse. You are by yourself if you trespass on their boundary. Is this clear?” Nods in agreement came.

 

Harry sighed softly, looking over toward Fenrir and the pile of game. “Now that we have everyone together again, you are welcome to gather branches and leaves to make a small fort. Keep in mind staying close to one another is the key. We will not be living in the luxurious houses we did back in Canada. By coming here, we will be growing closer together… sleeping in a heap like pups do may be the only option we have.” It may have been odd to sleep together- but for werewolves- it was ideal and a comfort.

 

“There is plenty of food. Eat up and rejoin.” He made a rising motion with his hands, watching as his pack merged together and chattered among each other. He caught his parent’s eyes and his father winked at him while his mother gave him a warm smile.

  
They liked it here. The whole pack liked it here- that was all Harry could ask for. “And now... I think its time for _us_ to _rejoin_ …” Fenrir murmured.

 

Harry hummed. “In a moment, I want to try some of this fruit everyone was talking about.” Fenrir tugged at his arm and brought him over to a plant in which held a yellow fruit.

 

“This is a banana, if you don’t come and rejoin with me- I’ll shove it up your arse.” Fenrir growled tossing the banana out of Harry’s reach. Harry laughed, his lips twitching.

 

“Fenrir, that isn’t a damn banana.”

 

“Does it really matter what kind of fruit goes up your tight arse?”

 

“I would say it matters.” Green dueled amber and Harry sighed. “Alright then, let’s go.”

 

Fenrir looked smug as he prowled deeper into the forest, a heavy shield to the rest of the pack but close enough to hear if something were to happen to the pack. Harry was amused as Fenrir ripped off his pants and stood before Harry completely naked. His arousal was painfully obvious. Harry clenched his teeth together and let out a low hiss in approval. “Fight for dominance?” Fenrir growled, morphing into his wolf.

 

Harry hurriedly ripped of his own pants and morphed easily.

 

The two Alphas met in mid-air, snarling playfully. Harry had waited for a long time to fight Fenrir once more. He had pent up energy and he would use it to his strength.

 

With a quick underbelly nip, Harry sliced his fangs across Fenrir’s stomach. The man howled and locked his jaws around the black ear beneath him. Harry winced as the teeth pierced his skin, but his arched upwards, bumping Fenrir and successfully breaking the connection. With a happy howl, Harry took off after Fenrir- enjoying the crimson liquid dripping from the silver wolf’s belly. Pulling his ears back, Harry leaped and tackled Fenrir- both of them landing in the small stream of water.

 

Fenrir gave a huff, and rammed his skull against Harry’s. The black wolf blinked dazedly and was forced on the sharp rocks of the stream. Fenrir bent down, ready to latch his teeth around Harry’s neck, but the smaller Alpha lifted his hind legs and pushed at Fenrir. The man went flying, hitting the side of the bank rather harshly. Harry got up, his fur dripping with fresh water, and he slowly prowled closer to Fenrir’s limp form.

 

His muzzle touched Fenrir’s stomach.

 

Unfortunately, the man was only playing, and he attacked Harry’s muzzle with his claws. He took a thick piece of skin out and Harry whimpered. His eyes looked up toward a hesitating Fenrir. The man could have easily pinned him and gotten at his neck. Harry smirked and drove forward, knocking Fenrir back and landing on top the silver wolf. His teeth surrounded both sides of Fenrir’s vulnerable neck-

 

He had won.

 

Fenrir’s amber eyes looked amused.

 

Harry pulled back, turning human. “Turn human,” Harry ordered huskily. The man never hesitated and his thick body drove Harry into action. His fingers clutched in the silver waves and pulled at them. “Turn around.” Fenrir couldn’t help a silly smile cross his lips as he turned around on his belly. Harry saw the man’s thick arousal and was surprised to find it already fully stiff. The man was actually _enjoying_ being the submissive.

 

Harry let the hair go and ran his hands up and down’s Fenrir’s back, lingering on the smooth arse cheeks. “You are a virgin,” Harry leaned forward and whispered in Fenrir’s ears. “I want to hear you scream.”

 

Fenrir brushed noses with Harry and snipped at him. “Hurry your arse up, pup- or I will demand a rematch.” His voice was commanding but Harry could hear the underlying hint of urgency.

 

Harry dropped two fingers in Fenrir’s hole, enjoying as the man stiffened and sagged in pleasure. His attention was brought toward Fenrir’s hips as the man rubbed himself on the ground. “Eager?” Harry murmured, taking out his fingers and straddling Fenrir’s arse. “Well, if you want to hurry- I think I prepared you well enough.” He guided his enlarged cock to Fenrir’s entrance, loving how his Alpha made a gasping noise, and drove in.

 

Fenrir threw his head back and cried out. Harry’s eyes dropped in pleasure at the sensation of his cock being surrounded by a tight, warm, cavern. His hands reached out and buried themselves in Fenrir’s hair, causing the man to keep his head tilted backward. Harry leaned forward so his torso was lying on Fenrir’s muscular back. His face buried in Fenrir’s crook of neck while his hips started to thrust in and out.

 

“Harry…” Fenrir whispered; his jaw clenching. Harry started licking the vulnerable neck in which held his bite marks.

 

His toes were anchored on either side of Fenrir’s hips, allowing him to thrust faster and deeper. Finger’s tightening in Fenrir’s hair, Harry panted as he rode his mate’s arse. He was going to come already- it was all so fast…

 

“Fenrir,” Harry groaned out just as Fenrir wheezed. From his angle he could see the man’s eyes dilate with pleasure and desire. Seeing Fenrir in such a state sent him over the edge. Canine’s came out and he sunk his fangs in Fenrir’s shoulder. His hips pushed forward once more and he released with a cry. His seed leaked inside of Fenrir, the warmth overwhelming.

 

He barely had time to empty his seed when Fenrir flipped around and pinned him to the ground. Eyebrows frowning, at the position- Harry understood a moment later. He watched as Fenrir’s swollen cock started rubbing on his chest. With a shudder, Fenrir came- white seed and fluid covering Harry. As the release died down to a few droplets, Fenrir moved the tip of his cock to trace Harry’s jaw- leaving a white trail in its path.

 

From his position, Fenrir’s balls dangled in his face and the smell of male release was strong. It would be a perfect position for head- but Harry was exhausted. His tongue came out to lick Fenrir’s head clean but ventured back in his mouth after. “You smell deliciously like me now…” Fenrir grinned, dropping rather heavily on top of Harry. The latter enjoyed the weight and the stickiness between them.

 

“How did you like being dominated?” Harry murmured tiredly, burying his face in Fenrir’s shoulder.

 

“Awkward, but very arousing.”

 

“I think we should try that position again- to get you used to it.”

 

Fenrir started to lick at Harry’s bloody face, the wounds already closing from their battle. “You wish, my little Alpha.”

 

Harry tipped back his head, his hair spilling in the stream below him. “It won’t matter; I will win the next battle anyway.”

 

“ _Next_ time, I will ram you in your wolf form.”

 

“Now it’s your time to wish- Fenrir.”

 

Fenrir laughed and pressed his lips to Harry in a gentle but loving kiss.

 

**\--FH--**

 

Harry sat on a tree branch, looking down at his pack.

 

It had been a few weeks since they moved. And just the sight of all of them- warmed Harry up with the fact Fenrir and he had made the right decision. No on in the pack made huts, instead, they slept together in a heap at night. It was precious to see… almost like his own family. They did make a rather large fire pit with heavy stones around the ring and wet leaves surrounding the outside- to prevent any spreading. Their butchering table was made out of a thick and large rock. It spread out like a table- ridges- but nonetheless effective.

 

Water was conveniently close and there was enough food to go around. More than enough, really.

 

The pack was learning defensive and offensive moves from Sirius and Ron. It was going rather well and the pack listened respectfully. From his potion, he watched as Ron corrected a younger male’s stance.

 

There had been no threats once so ever from Riddle or his pack. But Harry knew they were going to be an issue sooner or later. Speaking of issues…

 

Snakes had been a concern at first, but over time, they seemed to stay away from the werewolves. And then there were other panthers and beasts in the forest that were hard to take down. Harry smirked, looking up dreamily. Fenrir and he had made it a past time by hunting panthers. They were the only two in the pack that had the gonads to go after the wild cat. And they were bloody good at it too. Panther meat wasn’t all that great- but it was acceptable.

 

His eyes looked back down to see his mother being stroked by his father. He remembered her face just that morning.

 

_“Harry,” Lily pulled back Harry’s arm before he could ‘disappear’ with Fenrir. “I have something to talk to you about.”_

_Harry looked sideways at an impatient Fenrir. “Of course, mother. What is it?” His eyes looked over her shoulder toward his father. The man had a wicked smirk on his face._

_Her green eyes watered and brightened. “I’m pregnant.”_

He was happy for her and James. Fenrir wasn’t very thrilled- but then again, he was going to be a brother-in-law.

 

Speaking of which… his vivid green eyes watched as his mate pushed aside a pup and sneered at the young boy with repulsion. Fenrir was absolutely terrible with children, it was bloody amusing. The man thought they were disgusting species. Inside, Harry was glad Fenrir had gone away after Harry was born. It would be odd if the man had stayed while Harry grew up… “Lovely…” Fenrir’s hands grew claws and he slammed them into the trunk. “Come down from there.”

 

“I’m eating a banana.” Harry shot back, grinning.

 

Fenrir was silent for a moment, his eyes bright as he looked up to Harry. “If you come down, I can show you a very unique kind of banana.”

 

“I’m sure you can,” Harry said dryly, rolling his eyes upwards. Fenrir was probably horny and angry that they hadn’t ‘rejoined’ for a whole week now. It had been busy with settling the pack and defending against the panther. “But it surely doesn’t taste as good.”

 

“It melts in your mouth…” Fenrir started to climb up the tree, a predatory gleam to his eyes. “Oh, please, my little Alpha… why don’t you try it?”

 

Harry tipped back his head and laughed as he grasped Fenrir’s larger hand and squeezed.

 

For the first time in his life, he was truly happy.

 

**_End._ **


End file.
